Quid pro Quo
by Tessa0105
Summary: Serafina Potter ist die 10 Jahre ältere Schwester von Harry Potter, was dieser aber nicht weiß. Dumbledore möchte, dass Sera sich von Harry fern hält, bis dieser bereit ist die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Sera eröffnet also einen Laden für Zaubertränke in L.A. Was passiert, wenn eines Nachts ein sexy Teufel in ihren Laden spaziert und nach einem Anti-Kater-Mittel für seinen ONS sucht?
1. Serafina Poppy Potter

Kapitel 1: Serafina Poppy Potter

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere aus Lucifer, sowie aus Harry Potter gehören natürlich nicht mir. Einzig Serafina und ihre Freunde entstammen aus meiner Feder.

Zudem ist diese Geschichte AU, Harrys Eltern haben Harry nicht mit Anfang, sondern Ende Zwanzig geboren. Sonst würde es wenig Sinn machen, dass Harry eine 10 Jahre ältere Schwester hat. Die Geschichte spielt außerdem in 2017 und Harry befindet sich zu dieser Zeit in seinem zweiten Schuljahr. Die Geschehnisse aus Harry Potter werden also ein bisschen in die Zukunft gerückt, bleiben aber trotzdem noch die gleichen wie im Buch. Ausgenommen der Tatsache, dass nun Sera auch eine Rolle spielt.

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit meinem Crossover:)

Mein Name ist Serafina Poppy Potter. Ich bin am 03.08.1995 im Sant Mungos Hospital in London geboren. Meine Eltern sind Lily und James Potter, obwohl meine Mutter bei meiner Geburt noch Evans hieß.

Sie war 16 Jahre alt, als sie mit mir schwanger war und mich zur Welt brachte. Aus diesem Grund habe ich die ersten drei Jahre meines Lebens bei meinen Großeltern Dorothea und Charlus Potter verbracht. Sehr genau erinnere ich mich an diese Zeit nicht mehr, aber der Gedanke an meine Großeltern löst immer ein warmes Gefühl in mir aus.

Als ich drei war bin ich dann zu meinen Eltern gekommen, die mittlerweile beide die Schule abgeschlossen hatten und berufstätig waren. Ich erinnere mich daran, nie wirklich mit anderen Kindern aus meiner Nachbarschaft spielen zu dürfen, darum war es für mich immer besonders toll, wenn Molly Weasley mit ihrem Sohn Bill und später auch mit ihrem zweiten Sohn Charlie zum spielen vorbei kam.

Als ich älter wurde, verstand ich, wieso meine Eltern so vorsichtig gegenüber anderen Menschen waren. Wir befanden uns im Krieg gegen einen bösen Zauberer, der sich selbst Lord Voldemort nannte. Ich bekam immer mehr von den Gesprächen zwischen meinen Eltern mit und ich begann mir Sorgen zu machen, wenn mein Vater bis spätabends nicht heimkehrte.

Als ich sechs Jahre alt wurde, schenkte mir meine Mutter mein erstes Zaubertränkeset für Kinder. Schon damals machte mir das Brauen von Tränken viel Spaß und schon sehr früh stand für mich fest, dass ich später mal einen Beruf ausüben wollen würde, der mit Zaubertränken in Verbindung stand.

Als ich acht Jahre alt war wurde mir bewusst, wie schlimm der Krieg mit Lord Voldemort wirklich war. Ich konnte mittlerweile gut lesen und sah jeden morgen die Todesanzeigen im Tagespropheten meines Vaters. Abends, wenn ich nicht einschlafen konnte, fragte ich meine Mutter: „Wird es denn je vorbei gehen, Mommy?" Und sie antwortete stets: „Natürlich, mein Engel. Es dauert nicht mehr lange."

Dann, als ich neun Jahre alt war, wurde meine Mutter ein zweites Mal schwanger und ich konnte es kaum glauben. Ich würde eine große Schwester sein! Das war für mich das Aufregendste, was mir je passiert war. Ich konnte nicht abwarten, bis mein Geschwisterchen endlich auf die Welt kam.

Kurz vor meinem zehnten Geburtstag war es dann soweit. Am 31.07.2005 wurde mein kleiner Bruder Harry James Potter geboren. Schon von der ersten Sekunde seiner Geburt an wollte ich immer bei ihm sein und ihn auf den Arm nehmen. Er war für mich wie mein allerliebstes Spielzeug und ich liebte ihn von ganzem Herzen.

Doch das alles sollte nur von kurzer Dauer sein. An Halloween 2006 bekam ich die schlimmste Nachricht meines Lebens. Ich war gerade die ersten zwei Monate in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei und hatte mich frisch eingelebt. Ich war ins Haus Ravenclaw eingeteilt worden, was meine Eltern nicht wunderte. Ich war schon immer ein sehr wissbegieriges Kind gewesen. Außerdem hatte ich tolle neue Freunde gefunden, mit denen ich gerade das Halloweenfest in der großen Halle gefeiert hatte. Auf dem Rückweg in den Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum kam Professor Flitwick auf mich zu. Er bat mich, ihn zu Professor Dumbledores Büro zu begleiten. Mich beschlichen ungute Ahnungen, es konnte nie wirklich was Positives sein, ohne Vorankündigung ins Büro des Schulleiters gerufen zu werden.

„Ist was Schlimmes passiert, Professor?", fragte ich Professor Flitwick und der kleine Mann blickte mich nur aus roten verquollenen Augen an.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Miss Potter", sagte er, als er mir die Türe zu Dumbledores Büro aufhielt. Der sonst so stark und unerschütterlich wirkende Zauberer saß niedergeschlagen hinter seinem Schreibtisch, sein Phönix saß hinter ihm auf der Rückenlehne des Sessels.

„Serafina. Bitte setz dich. Ich fürchte, ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten."

Beklommen nahm ich auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch platz.

„Es gab einen neuen Angriff von Lord Voldemort. Er hat zwei Menschen getötet.", sprach er, während er mich aus traurigen Augen ansah.

„Wer, Professor Dumbledore?", fragte ich mit zitternder Stimme, während ich ein ganz und gar ungutes Gefühl bekam. „Wer ist gestorben?"

„Es sind deine Eltern. Es tut mir so Leid, Serafina. Wir konnten nichts mehr für sie tun."

Es war als würde man mir den Boden unter den Füßen weg reißen. Auf einmal fühlte ich mich ohnmächtig, obwohl ich bei Bewusstsein war. Meine Eltern waren tot?

„Harry", konnte ich grade noch so mit krächzender Stimme herausbringen. „Was ist mit Harry?"

„Er lebt. Wir haben ihn zu deinen Verwandten in Surrey gebracht. Wir müssen ihn schützen und die einzigen noch lebenden Verwandten sind eure Tante und eure Großeltern."

„Warum kann Harry nicht zu Granny und Granddad? Warum muss er zu diesen schrecklichen Dursleys? Sie können uns überhaupt nicht leiden!", sagte ich und merkte, wie langsam Panik in mir aufstieg. Meine Eltern waren tot und mein kleiner Bruder sollte bei meiner Tante aufwachsen, die Zauberei über alles hasste.

„Deine Großeltern können euch nicht beide aufnehmen. Ich habe entschieden, dass du bei ihnen wohnen sollst, um deine schulische Ausbildung hier reibungslos abschließen zu können. Für Harry ist es das Beste, wenn er aufwächst, ohne Welt der Zauberei zu kennen. Er wird hier berühmt sein, Serafina. Er hat Lord Voldemort besiegt."

Zum ersten Mal in diesem Gespräch sah ich den Anflug eines Lächelns in Dumbledores Gesicht, auch wenn es ein Trauriges war.

„Harry? Aber… er ist doch noch ein Baby", flüsterte ich. Und dann begann ich bitterlich zu weinen. Ich bemerkte kaum, wie Professor Dumbledores Phönix zu mir flog und seinen Kopf an meinen Arm schmiegte. Professor Dumbledore wartete bis ich mich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte und sprach dann zu mir: „Er hat den Todeszauber überlebt. Irgendwie hat er den Zauber reflektiert und auf Voldemort zurück geworfen. Voldemort ist verschwunden. So etwas ist noch nie passiert"

„Ist er tot, Professor?", fragte ich mit leiser Stimme, während ich mir die Tränen mit meinem Ärmel abtupfte. Professor Dumbledore verzog leicht das Gesicht.

„Das ist eine schwierige Frage, die ich zur Zeit nicht beantworten kann. Aber er ist verschwunden, weshalb ich auch von seinem Tod ausgehen."

So erfuhr ich also vom Tod meiner Eltern und von den Konsequenzen, die für mich folgen sollten. Dumbledore verbot mir meinen Bruder zu sehen. Er wollte ihn komplett aus der Welt der Zauberei raus halten. Missmutig hielt ich mich also an mein Versprechen, mich meinem Bruder fernzuhalten und das auch nur, weil Dumbledore seinerseits mir damals versprochen hatte, dass er mich meinem Bruder wieder ‚vorstellen' würde, sobald Harry dafür bereit war. Was auch immer das heißen sollte.

Und so zog ich zurück zu meinen Großeltern und schloss meine Schulausbildung ab. Ich konnte es mir allerdings nicht verkneifen, Harry ein paar Mal zu besuchen, als ich meine Apparierprüfung abgeschlossen hatte. Ich versteckte mich mithilfe eines Tarnzaubers hinter einem Busch im Garten der Dursleys und beobachtete Harry beim Spielen. Er war ein sehr dünnes Kind, für seine sieben Jahre. Also hatte ich ihm beim nächsten Besuch ein paar Schokoriegel mitgebracht und unauffällig vor dem Haus der Dursleys, wo Harry gerade spielte, fallen gelassen. Harry blickte sich verstohlen um, bevor er die Schokoriegel öffnete und glücklich as.

Als ich 18 wurde, bekam ich ein unabschlagbares Angebot von einer Schule in Amerika, welche die Ausbildung zum ‚Meister der Tränke' anbot. Ich hatte in Hogwarts natürlich nur überragende Noten in Zaubertränke gehabt und da es immer noch mein Wunsch war einen Beruf mit Zaubertränken auszuüben, nahm ich das Angebot natürlich an.

Ich zog also mit 18 nach Amerika auf den Campus dieser Schule und begann meine Ausbildung.

Mit 19 Jahren bekam ich Besuch von Professor Dumbledore, der mir berichtete, dass meine Großeltern aufgrund ihres Alters verstorben waren. Darüber war ich sehr traurig, da sie, abgesehen von Harry, der aber vermutlich nicht mal mehr wusste, dass ich existierte, die einzige Verwandtschaft waren, die ich noch hatte. Also flog ich für einige Wochen zurück nach England, um vernünftig zu trauern und einige ihrer Angelegenheiten noch zu erledigen.

Mit 21 Jahren schloss ich meine Ausbildung zur Meisterin der Zaubertränke erfolgreich ab und beschloss mich in Los Angeles als Zaubertränke- und Zaubertrankzutatenverkäuferin selbstständig zu machen. Also eröffnete ich einen kleinen Laden mit einem Verkaufsraum und einem Labor dahinter, in einem Gebiet in Los Angeles, in dem sich eigentlich nur Nachtclubs befanden. Über dem Laden hatte ich noch eine kleine Wohnung gemietet, in der ich mich gemütlich eingerichtet hatte. Das Haus gehörte den Eltern eines Freundes von mir, mit dem ich zusammen die Schule für Zaubertränke besucht hatte, weshalb sie auch damit einverstanden waren, dass ich einen Anti-Muggel-Bann um meinen Laden und die Wohnung legte. Von außen sah das Haus für einen Muggel nun aus, wie der Eingang zu einer sehr schäbigen und nicht mehr geöffneten Apotheke. Mein Beruf machte mir sehr viel Spaß und ich erfand viele erfolgreiche Tränke, vor allem zur Heilung von Krankheiten. Und an dieser Stelle beginnt nun meine Geschichte.


	2. Besuch in der Nacht

Kapitel 2: Besuch in der Nacht

Es war schon sehr spät in der Nacht, doch ich konnte noch nicht schlafen gehen. Mein Trank gegen Hippopocken könnte jede Stunde fertig sein, deshalb durfte ich mir jetzt keinen Fehler mehr erlauben. Darum hieß es jede halbe Stunde rühren, einmal im Uhrzeigersinn, fünf mal dagegen, bis der Trank im Kessel aussehen würde wie perlmuttschimmerndes Wasser. Und bis dahin musste ich einfach meine Müdigkeit weiter bekämpfen.

„Hallo? Sind Sie da?", hörte ich auf einmal eine tiefe, männliche Stimme mit britischem Akzent rufen. Verwundert stand ich auf, ich hatte niemanden erwartet, meine Kundschaft kündigte sich normalerweise immer mindestens einen Tag früher an.

„Ich bin hier", antwortete ich, während ich in meinen Verkaufsraum hinaus ging, der vor dem Labor lag. Dort stand ein hochgewachsener Mann in einem sehr edlen Anzug, der eine sehr betrunken wirkende, leichtbekleidete junge Frau in seinen Armen hielt. Zugleich schallten meine Alarmglocken im Kopf.

„Wer sind Sie? Sie sind kein Kunde von mir. Wie sind Sie hier rein gekommen? Wie haben Sie mich entdeckt?", fragte ich den Mann, während ich mit der Hand an meinen Zauberstab griff, der an meiner Hose mit einem Holster befestigt war.

„Wie meinen Sie das denn?", fragte der Mann mich verwirrt. „Draußen steht ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: Tränke für jedes nur vorstellbare Problem und andere Dinge. Sie haben hier doch eine Apotheke oder? Was sonst sollten Sie mit Tränken bitte meinen?"

Ich musterte den Mann durchdringend. Er schien kein Zauberer zu sein, sonst hätte er mein Geschäft nicht mit einer Apotheke verglichen. Aber wie konnte es dann sein, dass er meinen Laden entdeckt hat? Ich hatte einen Anti-Muggel-Bann gelegt, der eigentlich genau solche Situationen verhindern sollte.

„Nun", sprach ich, während ich meine Situation abwägte. Das Schlauste würde sein, dem Fremden einfach vorzuspielen, dass er wirklich in einer Apotheke sei. „Sie haben Recht. Allerdings ist es sehr spät und ich habe nicht mehr mit Kundschaft gerechnet."

Der Mann wollte grad zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als sich die Frau in seinen Armen etwas regte.

„Wo sind wir, Lucifer? Nicht mehr im LUX? Oh, mir ist so schlecht, Lucifer… Dabei wollte ich doch eigentlich den Abend mit dir genießen…", sprach sie lallend, während sie den Mann mit großen Augen ansah.

„Es wird dir gleich besser gehen, Liebes. Wir holen dir schnell was zur Besserung und dann kann der Abend weiter gehen", sagte der Mann zu ihr in einer verführerischen Stimme. Halt. Moment. Wollte dieser Mann hier tatsächlich ein Anti-Kater-Mittel für seine Freundin, damit er sie diesen Abend noch flachlegen konnte? Das war ja wohl die Höhe!

„Ich werde dieser Frau sicher kein Anti-Kater-Mittel geben, nur dass Sie heute Abend noch Ihren Spaß haben!", sagte ich entrüstet zu dem Mann. Er blickte von der Frau in seinen Armen wieder zu mir. Dabei bemerkte ich zum ersten Mal sein elegant geschnittenes Gesicht und seine dunklen Augen, die mir direkt in die Seele zu blicken schienen. Wieder klingelten Alarmglocken in meinem Kopf. Etwas an der Art, wie er mir in die Augen sah, schrie: Gefährlich! Er konnte unmöglich ein Muggel sein, aber ein Zauberer war er auch nicht, so viel war klar. Aber was war er dann?

„Ach, kommen Sie schon. Ich möchte doch nur meiner Freundin hier helfen, damit sie nicht so leiden muss", sagte er mit einem teuflischen Grinsen im Gesicht, das mich ahnen lies, dass er eigentlich doch andere Intentionen hatte. Er half seiner jungen Begleiteten, sich auf den Sessel zu setzten, der in meinem Verkaufsraum stand. Dann kam er auf mich zu. Meine Hand glitt wieder zu meinem Zauberstab.

„Bitte. Helfen Sie mir, dass meine Begleiterin noch einen schönen Abend verbringen kann.", sprach er, während er mir tief in die Augen sah. Und irgendwas in mir wollte ihm helfen. Warum sollte ich diesem schönen Mann etwas verwehren? Er sah wirklich unglaublich gut aus.

Und während er mir in die Augen sah, trat wieder dieses teuflische Lächeln in sein Gesicht, was mich aus meinen Gedanken schrecken lies. Was passierte hier? Hatte er mich verzaubert? Aber er war doch offensichtlich kein Zauberer.

„Was sind Sie? Eine männliche Veela? Hören Sie sofort auf, mich zu beeinflussen!", zischte ich, während ich einen Schritt von ihm zurück wich. Sein Gesicht spiegelte Verwirrung wieder.

„Eine Veela? Was soll das denn sein? Ich bin der Teufel, Liebes. Und du wirst mir nun helfen."

Er kam wieder einen Schritt auf mich zu, doch diesmal war ich vorbereitet. Ich griff zu meinem Zauberstaub und zauberte unausgesprochen einen Schild, der ihn nicht näher an mich heran lies.

„Nein! Ich werde Ihnen nicht helfen! Fahren Sie Ihre Freundin nach Hause und geben sie ihr Kamillentee, dann spuckt es sich leichter. Und jetzt raus aus meinem Geschäft!"

Mit einem unauffälligen Wisch mit meinem Zauberstab sprang die Eingangstüre auf. Kalte Nachtluft wehte herein. Der Mann schien meine Ernsthaftigkeit zu bemerken, denn er wich zurück.

„Nun, wenn Sie mir nicht helfen wollen, dann kann ich das leider nicht ändern. Dann setz ich die liebe Pamela in ein Taxi und such mir anderweitig Vergnügung für heute Nacht. Es gibt genug Frauen im LUX" Er zwinkerte mir zu, doch seine Augen wirkten kalt.

„Etwas an dir stimmt nicht, Liebes", sagte er zu mir. „Und ich werde noch herausfinden was das ist." Er sah mir direkt in die Augen und ich konnte schwören, dass ich etwas Rotes in ihnen glimmen sah. Und dann bekam ich auf einmal furchtbare Angst. Bilder von brennenden Menschen erschienen vor meinem inneren Auge. Und sie schrieen unerbittlich nach Gnade. Ich griff mit meinen Händen zu meinem Kopf.

„Hören Sie auf!", schrie ich. „Verschwinden Sie aus meinem Laden!"

Und dann war er weg. Und mit ihm auch die Bilder und die Schreie.


	3. Das LUX

Kapitel 3: Das LUX

Einige Wochen waren vergangen, seitdem der seltsame Mann meinen Laden betreten hatte. Ich hatte den Vorfall natürlich nicht vergessen, dafür war mir die Sache zu unheimlich. Im Gegenteil, ich war viele Nächte aufgeblieben und hatte über männliche verführerische Kreaturen recherchiert, die Halluzinationen hervorrufen konnten. Allerdings war meine Suche ergebnislos, einzig die männlichen Verlas kamen in Betracht, doch bei genauem Vergleich verwarf ich den Gedanken daran, dass der Mann in meinem Geschäft eine Veela sein könnte.

Es kam mir also ganz gelegen, als mich einen schönen vormittags meine beste (Muggel-)Freundin Katie McGisler anrief und mich nach einem Mädelsabend fragte. Katie und ich hatten schon lange nichts mehr unternommen und so war ein Treffen längst überfällig. Wir einigten uns darauf am nächsten Tag italienisch essen zu gehen und danach eventuell noch eine Bar zu besuchen.

Katie und ich hatten uns kennen gelernt, als ich im ersten Jahr meiner Ausbildung in der Schule für Zaubertränke hier in Amerika war. Sie hatte damals einen Aushilfsjob in einem Café, in welchem ich mich zu einem Date mit einem Jungen verabredet hatte, in den ich zu dieser Zeit ziemlich verknallt war.

Als ich dann schon eine Stunde in diesem Café war, ohne dass der Junge je aufgetaucht wäre, setzte sich Katie mit einem riesen Stück Schokotorte zu mir und meinte: „Er ist es nicht wert, Schätzchen. Der Kuchen geht aufs Haus und jetzt sieh zu, dass du ihn so früh wie möglich abservierst." Das hatte ich dann auch getan und so wurden die ersten Bande einer engen Freundschaft geknüpft.

Am nächsten Abend trafen wir uns in dem italienischen Restaurant, welches wir am Vortag ausgesucht hatten. Katie hatte ein schlichtes blaues Kleid an, welches ihre Figur sehr schön betonte, und die langen blonden Haare zu einer Flechtfrisur hochgesteckt. Ich selbst hatte mich für ein etwas kürzeres schwarzes Kleid mit einem V-Ausschnitt entschieden. Meine schulterlange braune Lockenmähne trug ich, wie immer, offen.

Wir genossen den Abend sehr und erzählten uns, bei reichlich Wein, den neusten Tratsch aus unserem Leben. Dabei musste ich Katie natürlich auch unbedingt die Geschichte über den Mann in meinem Laden erzählen, wobei ich streng darauf achtete, nicht mein kleines Zaubereigeheimnis zu lüften. Das war ein Geheimnis, von dem Katie nichts wusste und auch nichts wissen sollte.

„Wie, und dann ist dieser Mann einfach in deiner Apotheke aufgetaucht? Mitten in der Nacht?", fragte mich Katie verwundert.

„Ja, das war echt seltsam… Er wollte ein Mittel gegen Kater für seine Freundin.", antwortete ich ihr. „Wobei ich nicht weiß, ob es wirklich seine Freundin war… Sie schien ihn nicht mehr wirklich zu interessieren, nachdem ich ihr kein Katermittel verabreichen wollte.", fügte ich stirnrunzelnd hinzu.

„Diese Männer! Bei solchen Geschichten sollten wir uns wirklich glücklich schätzen, dass wir single sind!", erwiderte Katie lachend. Dann zwinkerte sie mir verschwörerisch zu. „Apropos single: Was hälst du davon nach dem Essen ins LUX zu gehen? Das ist ein toller Nachtclub, sogar in dem Viertel, in dem deine Wohnung liegt. Dort sollen sehr viele attraktive Männer unterwegs sein."

Das LUX? Irgendwo hatte ich diesen Namen schon mal gehört. Der Nachtclub selbst war mir kein Begriff, ich ging sehr selten aus, wenn dann nur mit Katie. Ansonsten apparierte ich lieber nach Hogsmeade und traf mich mit meinen alten Schulfreunden im Drei Besen. Trotzdem hatte ich das Gefühl, das schon mal jemand das LUX in einem Gespräch erwähnt hatte. Ich kam nur nicht mehr drauf, wann das gewesen sein sollte…

„Hallo? Erde an Sera?"

Katie blickte mich erwartungsvoll an und ich bemerkte, dass ich ihr noch nicht geantwortet hatte.

„Ja klar, ins LUX! Hört sich gut an, ich war zwar noch nie dort, aber wir können den Laden gerne mal ausprobieren, wenn du so viel Gutes davon gehört hast."

„Sehr gut", antwortete Katie mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen, welches mir verriet, dass sie schon an die Männer dort dachte. „Das wir ein wunderbarer Abend!"

Nachdem Katie und ich unsere Rechnung bezahlt hatten, riefen wir uns ein Taxi und machten uns auf in Richtung LUX. Das Taxi hielt vor einem nobel wirkendem Hochhaus, vor dessen Eingang sich eine Schlange gebildet hatte. Wir zahlten den Taxifahrer und stiegen aus.

„Wow, bist du sicher, dass das hier unsere Preisklasse ist?", fragte ich an Katie gewandt, während ich kritisch die freizügig, aber teuer gekleideten Damen in der Schlange vor dem Eingang beäugte.

„Das ist mir heute komplett egal, Sera", antwortete Katie mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Wir gehen so selten zusammen aus, da können wir uns auch mal was Besonderes erlauben!"

„Alles klar, aber wehe du lässt mich nach zehn Minuten an der Bar sitzen, weil du dein potentielles Opfer für den Abend entdeckt hast.", ermahnte ich Katie. Ich kannte meine Freundin gut, Alkohol und Aussichten auf einen guten Flirt (oder auch mehr) ließen sie schnell mal ihre Freunde vergessen. „Das würde ich nie tun, weißt du doch!", antwortete sie nur und zog mich Richtung Eingang.

Nach zehn Minuten Wartezeit und einer kritischen Beäugung durch den Türsteher waren wir in den Club hineingekommen. Von innen sah es noch nobler aus als von außen; Der Raum war elegant, aber modern gestaltet mit einer großen Tanzflächen und vielen kleinen Sitzecken, welche mit teuer aussehenden Ledersofas ausgestattet wurden. Das Licht war sehr gedämmt, was dem ganzen Club eine sinnliche Atmosphäre verlieh. Ganz hinten im Raum konnte ich eine große Bar sehen, hinter welcher eine Frau stand und die Kunden bediente.

„Lass uns erst Mal an die Bar gehen und noch etwas trinken, bevor wir tanzen gehen", meinte ich zu Katie über die laute Musik hinweg. Sie zeigte mir die Daumen nach oben, um zu signalisieren, dass sie verstanden hatte. Wir bahnten uns also einen Weg über die Tanzfläche hin zur Bar und setzten uns auf die Barhocker.

„Was kann ich euch bringen?", fragte uns die Frau, die ich schon beim Hereingehen an der Bar bemerkt hatte, unmittelbar nachdem wir platz genommen hatten. Da ich sie nun genauer betrachten konnte, fiel mir ihre exotische Schönheit ins Auge. Sie trug knappe Lederklamotten und hatte ein Gesicht wie eine anmutige Kriegerin. Sogar eine kleine Narbe an der Augenbraue war vorhanden. Als ihr Blick mich streifte, überkam mich ein Gefühl von Gefahr, was mich stark an die Nacht erinnerte, in der auf einmal der seltsame Mann in meinem Laden erschienen war. Das Gefühl war nicht so ausgeprägt, wie als er mir in die Augen gesehen hatte, aber trotzdem unangenehm genug, dass ich zu Beruhigung mit der Hand zu meinem Zauberstab griff.

„Ich nehme einen Martini.", sagte Katie und lächelte die Frau an, was diese aber nicht erwiderte.

„Und du?", fragte sie mich und blickte desinteressiert zu mir.

„Für mich dasselbe.", antwortete ich.

„Ich finde es echt umwerfend hier!", sagte Katie an mich gewandt, während die Frau begann unsere Getränke zu mixen. Ich nickte ihr zustimmend zu und ließ meinen Blick über die Tanzfläche schweifen. Es waren wirklich viele attraktive Leute hier, ich fühlte mich ziemlich underdressed in meinem schlichten schwarzen Kleid. Allerdings war das kein Problem, dass sich durch ein bisschen Selbstbewusstsein antrinken nicht beheben ließ. Dementsprechend war ich ganz froh, als uns die Barista unsere fertigen Martinis vor die Nase knallte.

„Cheers", sagte ich zu Katie und wir prosteten uns mit den Gläsern zu. Dann tranken wir genüßlich das kühle Getränk und Katie berichtete mir von den schönen Männern, die ihr schon aufgefallen waren. Wir waren mitten im Gespräch, als sich ein hübscher blonder Mann aus seiner Gruppe herauslöste und auf uns zu kam. Er lächelte Katie an. „Hi! Du bist mir schon aufgefallen, als du hier rein gelaufen bist. Magst du vielleicht mit mir tanzen?" Katie biss sich auf die Lippe und warf mir einen flehenden Blick zu. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Es war so klar, dass sie nach ein paar Minuten abhauen würde. Dennoch nickte ich ihr auffordernd zu und so ließ sie sich von dem Typen auf die Tanzfläche ziehen.

Ich stöhnte frustriert und leerte mein Glas in einem Zug. Nun saß ich also allein da und musste schauen, wo ich Gesellschaft für den Abend herbekam. Das war vermutlich leichter gesagt als getan, da ich nicht wirklich nach einem One-Night-Stand aus war, sondern viel eher einen guten Gesprächspartner für den heutigen Abend finden wollte. Aber das Klientel in diesem Club sah eher so aus, als ob ihnen Option 1 viel lieber wäre.

„Na, hat deine Freundin dich versetzt?", hörte ich da die Stimme der Barista. Ich drehte mich von der Tanzfläche weg in ihre Richtung und antwortete: „Das kann man so sagen."

„Dann brauchst du jetzt vermutlich was stärkeres als einen Martini.", meinte sie trocken und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Nach kurzem Überlegen erwiderte ich: „Gib mir bitte das Stärkste, was du zu bieten hast." Ein dämonisches Grinsen trat in ihr hübsches Gesicht.

„Oh, ich habe vieles zu bieten. Aber ich weiß genau das Richtige für dich." Und damit drehte sie sich um und begann ein wildes Gemisch aus Getränken zusammen zu rühren, so schnell, dass ich nichtmal nachvollziehen konnte, was jetzt eigentlich zusammen gemischt wurde. Und das will bei einer ausgebildeten Meisterin der Zaubertränke was heißen.

Als sie fertig war, stellte sie mir ein großes Longdrinkglas mit einer dunkelroten Flüssigkeit die Nase.

„Hier. Ich hoffe, du kannst das verkraften.". Dann sah sie mich erwartungsvoll an und ich wusste, dass sie mich herausgefordert hatte. Normalerweise wäre ich nicht darauf eingegangen, aber ich hatte meine Begleitung für heute Abend eh schon an einen Typen verloren, dem sie vermutlich gerade auf der Tanzfläche die Zunge in den Hals steckte. Also nahm ich das Glas in die Hand und exte den Inhalt in großen Schlücken. Die Flüssigkeit brannte wie die Hölle in meiner Kehle, fast noch schlimmer als Feuerwhiskey. Aber ich wollte mir keine Blöße geben und verzog keine Mine, bis ich das Glas komplett geleert hatte.

„Respekt", meinte die Barista. „Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du das schaffst. Sympathisch."

„Tja, es hat seine Vorteile auf einem Internat gewesen zu sein, auf welchem jede Verabredung zum Lernen in einer Sauferei geendet hat." Ja ich weiß, man glaubt es kaum, aber auch Ravenclaws können Spaß haben.

Die Barista lachte kurz und ich glaubte, das war das erste wirkliche Lachen, das ich von ihr am heutigen Abend gesehen hatte. Dann blickte sie auf etwas hinter mir. Ich bemerkte, wie sich meine Nackenhaare aufstellten. Wieder überkam mich ein Gefühl von Gefahr. Ich hatte es wohl, etwas benebelt vom Alkohol, diesmal erst später wahrgenommen.

„Maze!", ertönte eine dunkle Stimme mit britischem Akzent hinter mir, die ich sofort wiedererkannte. „Hast du eine neue Freundin gefunden?"

„Nein, Lucifer", antwortete die Barista. „Nur einen Menschen mit ungewöhnlichem Talent zum exen!"

Mir fiel auf einmal ein, warum mir der Name LUX so bekannt vorkam. Der Mann, der nachts in meinem Laden erschienen war, derselbe Man, der jetzt auch hinter mir stand, hatte erwähnt, dass er mit seiner Begleiterin aus dem LUX gekommen sei.

„Oh, und wer ist dieser Mensch mit den schönen Locken und dem ungewöhnlichen Talent fürs Schlucken?", fragte der Mann, während er neben mich herantrat und sich mir zuwandte. Als ich ihm ins Gesicht sah, stockte mir der Atem. Meine Erinnerung an ihn kam an seine elegante Schönheit nicht ansatzweise heran.

„Sie!", stieß ich hervor, während ich krampfhaft mein leeres Glas umfasste.

„Ja, ich, Lucifer Morningstar höchstpersönlich!", antwortete er mit einem charmanten Lächeln im Gesicht. Er blickte mir in die Augen und ich bemerkte, dass er mich nun auch wiedererkannt hatte.

„Ah, die junge Dame aus der Apotheke! Ich wusste doch, dass wir uns wiedersehen würden. Haben Sie mich vermisst?", fragte er und setzte sich auf den freien Barhocker neben mich.

„Nicht wirklich, nachdem was Sie mit mir gemacht haben.", antwortete ich und erschauderte bei dem Gedanken an die schreienden Menschen in meinem Kopf. Der Mann, Lucifer, runzelte die Stirn.

„Eigentlich hätte Sie das nicht so sehr beeinflussen dürfen… Ich habe nur einen winzig kleinen Teil meines wahren Ichs gezeigt.", sprach er nachdenklich.

„Ihres wahren Ichs?", fragte ich vorsichtig. Wieder tastete ich unauffällig nach meinem Zauberstab.

„Ich hatte Ihnen doch schon gesagt, dass ich der Teufel bin, Liebes.", meinte Lucifer und lächelte mich an.

„Der Teufel?", antwortete ich skeptisch. Dann beschloss ich, aufs Ganze zu gehen. „Sie sind kein Muggel, dass kann ich sehen… Aber der Teufel? Mit diesen Religionen kenne ich mich nicht aus, aber ich habe sie immer nur für Muggelmärchen gehalten. Sie müssen ein magisches Wesen sein…" Nachdenklich blickte ich ihn an. Er war sehr offensichtlich kein gewöhnlicher Mensch, darum hoffte ich ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, indem ich Begriffe der Zauberergesellschaft wie Muggel verwendete.

„Ein Muggel?", fragte er amüsiert. „Was für ein höchst seltsames Wort." Dann drehte er mir seinen Körper komplett zu, weshalb er mir unangenehm nahe kam. „Aber ich bin wirklich der Teufel, Liebes. Und das werde ich dir beweisen."

Er blickte mir tief in die Augen und ich verlor mich in seinem Blick.

„Verrat mir, meine Schöne, was willst du wirklich?" Und ich wollte es ihm sagen, ich wollte mich diesem wunderschönen Mann anvertrauen. Aber etwas in mir zögerte, ich spürte, das etwas nicht stimmte.

„Komm schon", flüsterte Lucifer. Er blickte mir weiterhin in die Augen und hob langsam seine Hand und legte sie ganz sanft an meine Wange. Dann begann er mit dem Daumen zärtlich meinen Wangenknochen entlang zu fahren. „Du willst es mir verraten. Was willst du wirklich?"

Mein Widerstand war gebrochen. Ich hatte mich komplett in ihm und seinem sanften Streicheln meiner Wange verloren. Ich merkte kaum, wie mein Mund sich öffnete.

„Ich möchte… meinen Bruder wiedersehen. Ich hoffe, er kann mir verzeihen, dass ich ihn verlassen habe", flüsterte ich. Lucifer nahm schlagartig die Hand von meiner Wange und damit war die Verbindung gebrochen. Ich erstarrte.

„Normalerweise interessiere ich mich ja wirklich nicht für Familiendramen. Davon hab ich wahrlich selbst schon genug. Aber für dich tu ich mal so, als ob es mich interessieren würde. Also? Was ist mit deinem Bruder?", Lucifer blickte mich auffordernd an, während ich entsetz die Hände vor den Mund schlug.

„Ich hätte das wirklich nicht sagen dürfen!", flüsterte ich schockiert. Und dann sprang ich vom mit einem Satz vom Barhocker und rannte aus dem Club. Ich musste weg von diesem Ort, fort von diesem Mann, der mir mit purer Gedankenkraft meine tiefsten Geheimnisse entlocken konnte. Seitdem meine Eltern gestorben waren, hatte ich auf Drängen Dumbledores den Nachnamen Evans angenommen, damit mich niemand mehr mit Harry Potter in Verbindung bringen konnte. Alle, die wussten, dass ich seine Schwester war (wie zum Beispiel die Weasleys) mussten einen magischen Schwur leisten, dass sie niemandem davon erzählen würden. Keiner wusste also, dass ich überhaupt einen Bruder hatte. Und jetzt erzählte ich mein größtes Geheimnis einfach einem Fremden?

Draußen angekommen musste ich erstmal nach Luft schnappen. Ich versuchte mich zu sammeln und überlegte, was ich jetzt tun könnte. Katie war ja noch im LUX, einfach zu gehen wäre also keine Option für mich.

Als ich mich zum LUX umdrehte, um dem Türsteher zu sagen, dass er bitte Katie zu mir nach draußen holen sollte, sah ich Lucifer aus dem Club heraustreten. Er war mir wohl nach meiner überstürzten Flucht gefolgt. Als er mich entdeckte kam er auf mich zu und ich bemerkte, dass kein anderer Mensch momentan hier war. Selbst der Türsteher war in den Club hineingegangen.

Ich blieb erstarrt stehen und wieder kreuzte mein Blick Lucifers. Er kam weiter auf mich zu und auf einmal sah ich wieder diese rote Flackern, als ob hinter seinen dunklen Augen ein Feuer lodern würde. Dann hörte ich sie wieder, die Schreie der brennenden Menschen. Panik stieg in mir hoch. Dieser Mann konnte mich problemlos manipulieren und mir zugleich die schlimmsten Bilder in den Kopf setzen! Ich musste hier unbedingt fort!

Und dann tat ich etwas komplett irrationales. Mit einem letzten Erschaudern löste ich mich von Lucifers Blick und disapparierte vor seiner Nase.


	4. Der Basilisk

Kapitel 4: Der Basilisk

Ich stand vor einem qualmenden Kessel in meinem Labor. In ein paar Minuten würde mein Trank für schöne Träume fertig werden. Er war eine Erfindung von mir, für Menschen, die nicht nur einen festen ruhigen Schlaf brauchten, sondern auch einen schönen Ort, den sie im Traum besuchen konnten.

Getestet hatte ich meinen Trank natürlich schon und zwar an mir selbst. Denn seit dem Vorfall im LUX ließ auch die Qualität meiner Träume zu wünschen übrig. Nicht selten erwachte ich und hörte noch im Nachklang meines Traumes die Schreie der brennenden Menschen.

Katie hatte ich selbstverständlich am nächsten Morgen angerufen, mich für mein überhastetes Gehen entschuldigt und ihr erzählt, dass ich den Typen wiedergesehen hatte, der damals nachts in meiner „Apotheke" aufgetaucht war. Die Halluzinationen, seine Manipulation und auch mein Disapparieren musste ich ihr natürlich verschweigen.

Katie war nicht sauer gewesen. Sie erzählte mir, dass sie, nachdem sie mich nicht mehr gefunden hatte, mit ihrem Fang für den Abend nach Hause gegangen war und die beiden dort eine schöne Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten. Also musste ich ihr gegenüber auch kein schlechtes Gewissen haben. Was mir aber weiterhin Sorgen bereitete, war die Tatsache, dass ich einfach vor Lucifers Augen disappariert war. Er wusste nun also, dass auch ich nicht war, was ich vorzugeben schien. Allerdings war der Vorfall jetzt schon einige Zeit her und ich hatte nichts von Lucifer gehört oder gesehen. Ich hoffte also darauf, dass ihn meine Fähigkeiten einfach nicht interessieren würden.

Auf einmal wurde ich von einem Geräusch erschreck, das aus dem Kamin links neben mir ertönte.

„Miss Evans? Sind sie da?", hörte ich eine scharrende Stimme fragen.

Ich ging zu meinem Kamin und erblickte Severus Snapes Gesicht in den Flammen. Etwas verwundert sah ich ihn an. Snape und ich hatten eine ziemlich neutrale Beziehung zueinander. Er wusste natürlich, dass ich Lily und James Potters Tochter war, was mir anfänglich den Zaubertränke Unterricht in Hogwarts ziemlich mühselig machte, da er irgendein Problem mit meinem Vater gehabt hatte. Allerdings war er nach dem Tod meiner Eltern etwas umgänglicher geworden und begann mein Talent für Zaubertränke wertzuschätzen, auch wenn er das natürlich niemals zugeben würde.

Als ich mein Geschäft für Zaubertränke und Zaubertrankzutaten hier in Los Angeles eröffnete, wurde er einer meiner Stammkunden, der mich regelmäßig aufsuchte, um neue Zutaten zu kaufen. Allerdings schickte er mir immer eine Eule, bevor er sich persönlich bei mir meldete. Daher war ich sehr überrascht, sein Gesicht nun hier in den Flammen zu sehen.

„Ja, ich bin hier, Professor Snape.", antwortete ich ihm und stellte mich so vor den Kamin, dass er mein Gesicht sehen konnte. „Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein?"

„Es wurde heute ein Basilisk in Hogwarts getötet. Ich könnte Hilfe beim Zerlegen des Tieres gebrauchen, um Zaubertrankzutaten daraus zu gewinnen. Sie können sich selbstverständlich so viel davon für sich selbst mitnehmen, wie Sie möchten.", sprach er und blickte mich auffordernd an.

„Ein Basilisk? In Hogwarts?", rief ich schockiert aus.

„Das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte. Flohen Sie in fünfzehn Minuten in das Büro von Professor Dumbledore, ich hole Sie dort ab.", entgegnete Snape knapp. Und dann war sein Gesicht auch schon wieder aus den Flammen verschwunden.

Die Chance einen Basilisken zu zerlegen konnte ich mir natürlich nicht entgehen lassen. Aus diesen Tieren konnten die wertvollsten Zutaten gewonnen werden! Also stellte ich nur schnell meinen Kessel vom Feuer, ließ meine Schürze direkt an und schnappte mir eine Hand voll grünem Flohpulver von meinem Kamin. Es waren natürlich noch lange keine fünfzehn Minuten vergangen, aber ich wollte unbedingt nach Hogwarts und hören, warum dort ein toter Basilisk war. Vielleicht konnte mir Dumbledore in der gewonnenen Zeit erzählen, was geschehen war, während ich auf Snape warten würde. Also warf ich mein Flohpulver in die Flammen, die augenblicklich grün wurden, stieg in den Kamin und sprach: „Professor Dumbledores Büro, Hogwarts!"

Nach einem kurzen, unangenehmen Transport stieg ich aus Professor Dumbledores Kamin und fand mich, nicht überraschend, in seinem Büro wieder. Was mich allerdings überraschte war, dass Dumbledore nicht allein war. Ihm gegenüber an seinem Schreibtisch saß ein schmächtiger Junge mit rabenschwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen, das gleiche Grün wie die meinen, die mich jetzt verwundert anstarrten. Zu meinem Entsetzen waren die Klamotten des Jungen mit Blut und Schleim getränkt.

„Serafina? Ich hatte erst in ein paar Minuten mit dir gerechnet!", sprach Dumbledore zu mir. Doch ich hatte weder Augen, noch Ohren für ihn.

„Harry?", flüsterte ich und ging langsam auf den Jungen zu. „Oh Merlin, was ist mit dir geschehen, Harry?"

Ich ging langsam auf ihn zu und streckte meine Hand nach ihm aus. Er zuckte auf seinem Stuhl vor mir zurück und etwas in mir zerbrach. Mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und mich überkam die Verzweiflung wie eine dunkle Welle, die mich in den Abgrund riss.

„Sie müssen es ihm sagen, Professor Dumbledore! Bitte, ich flehe Sie an! Er ist doch mittlerweile alt genug!" Mit Tränen in Augen, die drohten überzulaufen, sah ich Dumbledore an. Dieser kniff die Lippen zusammen.

„Professor?", fragte da Harry auf einmal. „Wer ist diese Frau?"

Dumbledore stieß einen langen Seufzer aus und es schien, als würde alle Luft aus ihm weichen.

„Harry, ich glaube eigentlich nicht, dass du schon bereit bist es zu hören…", begann Dumbledore vorsichtig, doch ich unterbrach ihn.

„Natürlich ist er bereit es zu hören!", rief ich mit erstickter Stimme. Dann wandte ich mich an Harry, kniete mich vor ihn und nahm seine Hand in meine.

„Harry, ich bin deine Schwester", sagte ich während ich ihm in seine grünen Augen sah, die sich vor Schock weiteten. Er zog mir abrupt seine Hand weg und mir war, als hätte man mir ein Messer ins Herz gestochen.

„Meine Schwester? Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Meine einzigen Verwandten sind die Dursleys", sagte Harry, während er von mir zu Dumbledore blickte. In mir stieg wieder die Verzweiflung hoch und ich blickte Dumbledore flehentlich an.

„Doch, Harry, es ist wahr. Das ist deine Schwester Serafina Evans.", sprach Dumbledore und blickte Harry durch seine Halbmondbrille ernst an.

Harry wandte sich mir zu und ich konnte den Zorn in seinen Augen sehen.

„Aber… Wenn das wirklich stimmt, wieso bist du dann nie gekommen und hast mich geholt? Wieso muss ich bei den Dursleys leben?", fragte er mit anklagender Stimme.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Harry!", antwortete ich kraftlos. „Ich wollte ja Kontakt zu dir, aber ich konnte nicht… Ich durfte nicht… Man hat es mir verboten."

„Verboten? Was soll das denn für eine Ausrede sein? Du wolltest dich bestimmt nur nicht um mich kümmern!", rief Harry wutentbrannt.

„Nein, ich… Harry, das stimmt nicht!", antwortete ich flehentlich.

„Sie hat Recht.", unterbrach uns Professor Dumbledore. „Ich habe Serafina verboten Kontakt zu dir aufzunehmen."

Harry blickte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Entsetzen an.

„Aber Professor… wieso?!"

„Weil ich wollte, dass du aufwächst ohne deine tragische Geschichte zu kennen. Ich wollte dir eine Kindheit fernab von der magischen Welt ermöglichen.", antwortete Professor Dumbledore.

Harry schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen und sah mich dann zögernd an.

„Warum muss ich dann immer noch bei den Dursleys leben, obwohl ich mittlerweile von der Zaubererwelt weiß und nach Hogwarts gehe?"

Dumbledore seufzte schwer.

„Das ist nicht so einfach, Harry. Ich habe mächtige Zauber gesprochen, die deinen Schutz nur gewährleisten, wenn du bei deiner Tante bist."

In Harrys Gesicht trat augenblicklich ein enttäuschter Ausdruck. Ihn so zu sehen tat mir in der Seele weh und deshalb warf ich schnell ein: „Aber er kann mich doch besuchen kommen, oder Professor? Ich habe genug Platz, um ihn in den Ferien ein paar Wochen unterzukriegen."

Ein leichtes Lächeln trat in Dumbledores Gesicht und seine Augen funkelten hinter der Halbmondbrille hervor.

„Wenn Harry das denn möchte?", fragte er.

Auch ich blickte wieder in Harrys Gesicht und sah, dass dieser ziemlich verstört wirkte.

„Das ist grad alles ein bisschen viel", murmelte er. „Erst rette ich Ginny vor Tom Riddle, der auch noch Voldemorts Geist oder so ist, dann taucht plötzlich meine Schwester hier auf, von der ich nicht einmal etwas wusste… Es tut mir Leid, ich muss das erst mal verdauen."

Harry stand von seinem Stuhl vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch auf. Ich sah ihn voller Entsetzen an. Voldemorts Geist? Was war hier nur geschehen?

„Ich gehe nach draußen zu meinen Freunden. Vielen Dank für das Gespräch, Professor Dumbledore." Dann wanderte sein Blick noch einmal zu mir und ich sah Ungewissheit in seinen grünen Augen. „Bis… irgendwann", murmelte er in meine Richtung.

Und dann ging er, ohne sich nochmals umzudrehen, durch die Türe hinaus.

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen.

„Er hasst mich! Er wird es mir nie verzeihen können, dass ich ihn allein gelassen habe!", stieß ich verzweifelt hervor.

„Nein, Serafina, nichts davon ist deine Schuld.", sprach Dumbledore und ich schaute ihn durch meine Finger hindurch an.

„Harry ist noch sehr jung, die Situation hat ihn bloß überfordert. Er wird dir eine Eule schreiben, wenn er soweit ist."

„Meinen Sie wirklich?", fragte ich ihn zweifelnd.

In diesem Moment ging die Türe wieder auf und ich drehte mich in Sekundenschnelle um, halb in der Erwartung, dass Harry nochmal zurückgekommen war. Ich musste aber enttäuscht feststellen, dass es nur Snape war, der nun ins Büro eintrat.

„Ich bin hier, um Miss Evans abzuholen.", sprach Snape an Dumbledore gewandt.

„Ich schon da", antwortete ich und wischte mir noch einmal über die Augen, bevor ich aufstand und ihm entgegen trat. Dann drehte ich mich noch einmal zu Dumbledore um.

„Danke, dass Sie ihm wenigstens die Wahrheit gesagt haben. Ich hoffe wirklich, er kann mir verzeihen."

Dumbledore nickte mir zu. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das kann. Und jetzt solltest du erst mal auf andere Gedanken kommen und dich mit Professor Snape um den Basilisken kümmern, der in der Kammer des Schreckens auf euch wartet."

Und schon begleitete Snape mich zur Türe hinaus, bevor ich Dumbledore überhaupt fragen konnte, was es mit der Kammer des Schreckens auf sich hatte. Als ich mit Snape die langen Korridore entlang lief, wandte ich mich also an ihn.

„Die Kammer des Schreckens? Ich bin mir sicher, dass es die noch nicht gab, als ich hier zur Schule ging. Außerdem habe ich gerade irgendwas von ‚Voldemorts Geist' oder etwas in die Richtung gehört… Was ist hier denn passiert?"

Snape warf mir einen missmutigen Blick zu, erzählte mir dann aber doch in aller Knappheit, was dieses Schuljahr in Hogwarts vorgefallen war.

Ein Basilisk versteinerte wohl einige Schüler und eine andere Schülerin öffnete unter mysteriösen Umständen eine geheime Kammer tief im Untergrund von Hogwarts, die anscheinend Salazar Slytherin selbst dort gebaut hatte. Und in dieser Kammer lebte jener Basilisk, der schließlich von meinem Bruder mit einem Schwert getötet wurde, weil Harry gekommen war, um die Schülerin, die zudem noch die Schwester seines besten Freundes war, zu retten. Das war ganz schön viel Information auf einmal und ich musste erst mal schlucken.

„Und wie kommt es, dass gerade eine Erstklässlerin diese geheime Kammer öffnen kann?", fragte ich Snape verwundert.

„Wir wissen es nicht. Dumbledore hat wohl einen Verdacht, welchen er aber selbstverständlich für sich behält.", grummelte Snape.

Wir liefen also in die Mädchentoilette der heulenden Myrte (nicht gerade ein Geist, den ich unbedingt wieder sehen wollte) und gelangen durch die Rohrsysteme hinter dem dort angebrachten Waschbecken in den Untergrund. Dort erreichten wir nach kurzem Fußweg eine Art Halle, in welcher der riesiger Kadaver eines Basilisken lag.

Snape und ich machten uns ohne Umschweife an die Arbeit und begannen das riesen Vieh in seine Einzelteile zu zerlegen. Keine sehr schöne Arbeit, aber als Meister der Zaubertränke durfte man sich nicht davor scheuen, dreckige Hände zu bekommen.

Wir kamen zügig voran und nach einigen Stunden war nur noch der nicht mehr verwendbare Teil des Basilisken übrig geblieben. Ich hatte einige Taschen voll mit verwertbaren Basilisken-Überresten gesammelt.

Wir stiegen also nach getaner Arbeit wieder die Rohre empor. Snape brachte mich zurück in Dumbledores Büro und verschwand dann, ohne ein Wort des Abschieds zu sagen. Hätte mich allerdings auch gewundert.

Zu meinem Verdruss waren wir Harry auf den Gängen Hogwarts nicht nochmal begegnet. Nicht, dass ich damit unbedingt gerechnet hätte, aber unser „erstes" richtiges Treffen war leider wirklich nicht so verlaufen, wie ich es mir gewünscht hätte.

Nachdem ich also von Dumbledores Büro wieder zurück in meinen Laden in Los Angeles gefloht war, saß ich nun auf meinem Bett und blickte mit starrem Blick an die Decke. Es war ein sehr aufregender Tag heute gewesen. Ich hatte meinen Bruder gesehen, der jetzt wusste, dass er eine Schwester hatte. Außerdem hatte ich erfahren, dass ebendieser zwölfjährige Bruder mal einfach so einen Basilisken getötet hatte. Den ich dann später zu Zaubertrankzutaten weiterverarbeitet hatte.

Ich hätte also eigentlich hundemüde sein müssen, doch der Gedanke an Harry ließ mich nicht schlafen. Ich hoffte wirklich, dass Dumbledores Worte wahr werden würden und Harry mir einen Brief schickte. Ich wünschte mir nichts mehr, als eine gute Beziehung zu meinem kleinen Bruder.

Und mit diesem Wunsch im Kopf übermannte mich dann schlussendlich doch der traumlose Schlaf.


	5. Lio

Kapitel 5: Lio

Es war schon sehr spät in der Nacht, doch ich konnte mal wieder nicht schlafen. Mich plagten die Gedanken an Harry, an Lucifer, an eigentlich so ziemlich alles, was in den letzten Wochen passiert war. Also beschloss ich kurzerhand einfach einen nächtlichen Spaziergang durch die Straßen von Los Angeles zu unternehmen.

Ich befestigte also meinen Zauberstabholster an meinem Gürtel -nur zur Sicherheit natürlich- und begab mich hinaus in die kalte Nacht. Ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel im Kopf begann ich durch die Straßen zu laufen. Meine Wohnung lag in einem Viertel mit Clubs und Bars, daher waren einige Menschen unterwegs, die meisten von ihnen in teure Ausgehkleider gehüllt. Ich fiel also mit meiner Leggins und meiner Lederjacke kaum auf.

Ich merkte gar nicht, wie meine Schritte mich automatisch in Richtung des LUX trugen, bis ich tatsächlich vor dem Nachtclub stand. Ob Lucifer wohl gerade hier war? In beiden Situationen, in denen ich ihn bis jetzt gesehen hatte, war immer auch das LUX zumindest erwähnt worden. Beim ersten Mal war er mit seiner Begleiterin aus dem LUX in meinen Laden gekommen und das zweite Mal hatten wir uns ja persönlich im LUX gesehen. Es schien also so etwas wie sein „Stammlokal" zu sein. Vermutlich war er auch jetzt in diesem Augenblick in dem Nachtclub und flirtete mit einer hübschen jungen Frau, die wahrscheinlich nicht mal ahnte, wie leicht er sie um den Finger wickeln konnte, wenn er ihr nur einmal in ihre Augen sah. Beim Gedanken daran wurde mir unbehaglich zumute und ich erschauderte kurz.

Ich beschloss, dieses Gebiet zu verlassen und in einen Teil Los Angeles zu laufen, der ruhiger war. Falls ich mich verlaufen sollte konnte ich ja immer noch nach Hause apparieren. Als ich mich von den Nachtclubs entfernte, wurde die Gegend um mich herum immer schäbiger. Ich hatte jedoch keine Angst, ich war ja mit meinem Zauberstab gut gerüstet, auch wenn ich natürlich hoffte, ihn nicht einsetzen zu müssen. So genoss ich die Ruhe und hing wieder meinen Gedanken nach, bis ich auf einmal Stimmen aus einer dunklen Seitengasse wahrnahm.

„Was bist du denn für ein hässliches Vieh?", sagte eine hämische Stimme.

„Das ist 'n kleines Kätzchen, Pete", kam die Antwort von einer ebenso unangenehm sprechenden Person. „So klein und so wehrlos"

Es ertönte schallendes Gelächter.

„Na Jungs, wollen wir ein bisschen unseren Spaß haben?", fragte die erste Stimme. Ich hörte nur zustimmendes Stimmenwirrwarr und wieder Gelächter. Und dann auf einmal ein hohes Quietschen von einem verschreckten Tier.

Ich musste etwas unternehmen! Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass diese Rowdys einfach so ein unschuldiges Tier quälten! Also packte ich kurzentschlossen meinen Zauberstab und lief in die dunkle Gasse hinein. Kaum hatten meine Augen sich etwas an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, sah ich vier dunkle Gestalten, die ein kleines dreckiges Etwas in eine Ecke gedrängt hatten.

„Hey! Legt euch gefälligst mit jemandem an, der euch gewachsen ist!", rief ich ihnen entgegen. Augenblicklich merkte ich, dass das vielleicht keine so gute Idee gewesen war. Die vier waren vermutlich Muggel, ich konnte sie ja nicht einfach verhexen! Das würde großen Ärger mit dem amerikanischen Zaubereiministerium geben.

Die vier drehten sich zu mir um und ich konnte erkennen, dass es junge Männer, geschätzt um die 25 Jahre alt, waren.

„Und wer ist uns dann gewachsen? Du etwa, Puppe?", sagte einer der Jungs mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Wir können unseren Spaß auch gern mit dir haben, wenn du das kleine süße Katzenbaby retten willst", rief mir ein anderer zu.

„Glaub aber nicht, dass du dann gut davonkommst, Kleine!"

Innerlich zuckte ich zusammen. Ich hätte mir vermutlich einen besseren Plan überlegen sollen, bevor ich blindlings in eine Gasse mit gewalttätigen Männern marschierte. Ich wich also ein paar Schritte zurück und überlegte fieberhaft, wie ich mich und das kleine Fellknäul, dass zitternd in der Ecke saß, aus dieser Situation retten konnte. Ein Ablenkungsmanöver musste her! Ich konzentrierte mich also auf eine große Mülltonne hinter den Männern, während diese langsam und mit überlegenem Gesichtsausdruck auf mich zu kamen. Mit einem unauffälligen Zauberstabschnipsen ließ ich die Mülltonne ein paar Zentimeter in die Luft fliegen und mit einem lauten Knall wieder auf den Boden fallen.

Die Jungs zuckten alle zusammen und drehten sich zu der Geräuschquelle um. Das verschaffte mir die Zeit einen schnellen Tarnzauber zu sprechen. Als die Vier sich schließlich wieder zu mir drehten, hatte ich mich fest gegen eine Hauswand gepresst und war somit so gut wie nicht mehr sichtbar.

„Wo ist sie hin?", fragte einer der Männer verärgert.

„Sie muss abgehauen sein, als es so laut geknallt hat! Los hinterher! Weit kann sie nicht gekommen sein!"

Die vier Männer sprinteten los, die Gasse entlang. Als sie außer Hörweite waren lief ich zu dem zitternden Bündel in der Ecke der Gasse, nahm es ohne zu zögern sanft in meine Arme.

Doch ich erstarrte, als ich wieder Schritte hinter mir hörte.

„Na, da bist du ja. Wohl doch nicht einfach weggerannt, wie die anderen dachten.", hörte ich einen der Männer von gerade eben sagen. Mein Tarnzauber hatte wohl ungemerkt seine Wirkung verloren.

Ich drehte mich langsam zu ihm um. Er hatte sich ein paar Meter hinter mich gestellt und spielte scheinbar gelangweilt mit einem Klappmesser in seiner Hand.

„Weißt du, ich hatte mir gedacht, dass du nicht einfach abhaust, ohne die Flohschleuder mitzunehmen. Deshalb bin ich auch nochmal zurück gekommen."

Er blickte mir in die Augen und grinste, sodass ich seine bräunlichen Zähne selbst im schummrigen Licht der Gasse erkennen könnte. „Das war schlau von mir, findest du nicht?"

Er kam mir langsam näher und ich wusste, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte, außer ihn mit einem Schockzauber außer Gefecht zu setzen. Der Ärger mit dem Zaubereiministerium war mir immer noch lieber, als mit einem Messer angegriffen zu werden. Ich zückte also meinen Zauberstab und sah den Mann grimmig an.

„Komm nicht näher!", warnte ich ihn und hoffte, dass er mich Ernst nehmen würde. Was er natürlich nicht tat.

„Was willst du denn tun, Puppe? Den Stock nach mir schmeißen?", sagte er hämisch grinsend.

Ich wollte gerade zum Schockzauber ansetzten, als eine andere Stimme hinter dem Mann ertönte: „Mit Stöcken hab ich's nicht so, ich nehm lieber meine Messer!"

Und noch während der Mann sich zu der Stimme umdrehte, zuckte er vor Schmerz zusammen und ließ sein Klappmesser fallen.

„Scheiße!", schrie der Mann. „Wer wirft denn da mit Messern?"

„Ich.", antwortete die Stimme. Plötzlich trat eine Frau aus dem Schatten hinaus in das sehr schwache Straßenlicht der Gasse. Bei genauerem Betrachten bemerkte ich, dass ich diese Frau kannte! Es war die Barista aus dem LUX!

„Komm mit mir mit", sagte sie an mich gewandt. „Ich bring dich hier weg. Das ist kein Ort für zarte Menschenmädchen."

„Ich bin kein zartes Menschenmädchen!", antwortete ich grummelnd, während ich ihr aber trotzdem entgegen lief. „Ich hatte die Situation unter Kontrolle!"

Die Frau schnaubte verächtlich und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Ich hatte zwar die Situation wirklich (mehr oder weniger) unter Kontrolle gehabt, allerdings war ich doch sehr froh über das plötzliche Auftauchen der Barista. Auch wenn sie gruselig gut im Messerwerfen war. Ich folgte ihr also mit der kleinen dreckigen Katze in meinen Armen aus der Gasse hinaus, aber dann hielt ich inne.

„Warte! Wir können doch den Typen nicht einfach mit dem Messer in der Hand liegen lassen!", zischte ich der Barista zu.

„Du hast Recht", antwortete diese und drehte sich nochmal um. Sie lief zurück zu dem Mann, der Immer noch in der Gasse kniete und seine Hand, aus der ein seltsam geformtes Messer ragte, umklammerte.

„Ich kann doch nicht einfach so mein gutes Messer hier zurück lassen", meinte die Barista an mich gewandt, während sie dem Mann mit einem Ruck das Messer aus der Hand zog.

Dieser stieß einen spitzen Schmerzensschrei aus und sackte in sich zusammen. Die Barista zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Der ist umgekippt. Wohl doch nicht so ein harter Kerl. Kann nicht mal Blut sehen."

Ich lief nochmal in die Gasse hinein, während die Frau sich schon von dem Mann entfernte und wieder Richtung Eingang der Gasse lief. Mit einem stummen Zauber stoppte ich den Blutfluss aus der Wunde an der Hand des Mannes. Ich würde es nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren können, ihn einfach so zurück zu lassen, egal was für ein Monster er sein mag. Dann lief ich der Frau hinterher, die mir mittlerweile einige Meter voraus war.

Ich blieb noch einmal stehen und drehte der Frau den Rücken zu. Dann zückte ich ein weiteres Mal meinen Zauberstab und säuberte das kleine Kätzchen in meinen Armen von dem ganzen Dreck, der in seinem Fell festsaß.

„Kommst du jetzt endlich mal? Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!", rief die Frau mir genervt zu. Sie hatte wohl bemerkt, dass ich stehengeblieben war.

„Zeit wofür? Wer bist du überhaupt? Und was machst du hier?", fragte ich.

Wir waren mittlerweile wieder an einer etwas größeren Straße angekommen und die Frau blieb vor einem schicken schwarzen Oldtimer stehen, der dort geparkt war.

„Ich bin Maze und ich bin hier, weil Lucifer mir aufgetragen hat, dich aufzuspüren und zu ihm zu bringen. Irgendwas an dir scheint ihn wohl zu interessieren, auch wenn ich überhaupt nicht verstehen kann, was das sein soll…"

Sie warf mir einen abschätzenden Blick zu, den ich etwas perplex erwiderte.

„Aber… es ist mitten in der Nacht! Ich hab grad eine kleine Katze gerettet! Ich muss mich jetzt um sie kümmern! Ich geh sicherlich nirgendwo hin!", antwortete ich entrüstet.

„Tja, dann hast du wohl Pech gehabt.", antwortete die Frau, Maze, und schloss das Auto auf. Ich wich zurück und überlegte, ob es sich wohl lohnen würde einfach davon zu rennen. Doch ich konnte den Gedanken nicht mal zu Ende denken, da hatte sie mich auch schon am Arm gepackt und mitsamt der kleinen Katze auf den Beifahrersitz des Wagens verfrachtet.

„Das ist Entführung!", schimpfte ich aufgebracht.

„Mir ist egal, wie ihr Menschen das nennt.", antwortete sie gelangweilt. „Wenn Lucifer mir einen Auftrag gibt, muss ich den wohl oder übel erfüllen."

„Was bist du denn, seine Sklavin?", antwortete ich bissig.

Maze warf mir einen sehr bösen Blick zu und beschleunigte das Auto ruckartig, sodass das kleine Kätzchen in meinem Schoß erschrocken miaute.

Die Katze hatte sehr schöne dunkelorangene Fellfärbung, wie ich nach der Säuberung festgestellt hatte, und war außerdem ein Kater.

„Du kannst echt froh sein, dass du das Viech noch irgendwie sauber bekommen hast.", meine Maze mit einem Blick auf den kleinen Kater.

„Lucifer hätte dich höchstpersönlich in die Hölle verfrachtet, wenn du sein Auto dreckig gemacht hättest." Sie grinste mich an und ich bekam das Gefühl, dass ihr die Vorstellung, dass Lucifer mich in die Hölle verfrachtete, gefiel.

Was mich jedoch ein wenig stutzig machte, war die Tatsache, dass Maze aufgefallen war, dass ich den kleinen Kater gereinigt hatte. Sie war wohl doch aufmerksamer, als ich angenommen hatte. Aber sie konnte auch erstaunlich gut mit Messern umgehen, also sollte mich das wohl nicht verwundern. Ich hoffte bloß, dass sie nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie genau ich den kleinen Kerl gereinigt hatte…

„Ich glaub, ich werde ihn Lio nennen.", murmelte ich gedankenverloren, den Blick auf den Kater in meinem Schoß gerichtet, der mittlerweile selig schlief.

„Das ist ja wirklich schön für dich", antwortete Maze sarkastisch.

Ich verdrehte die Augen und fragte mich, wohin Maze mich wohl genau bringen würde. Und warum Lucifer mitten in der Nacht seine Spionin/Barista nach mir aussandte. Aber das würde ich wohl, mehr unfreiwillig als freiwillig, gleich erfahren.

Seufzend griff ich nach meinem Zauberstab, der sich wie immer unauffällig in seinem Holster an meiner Hüfte befand. Ich konnte also wenigstens wieder Disapparieren, wenn mir die Situation zu unheimlich wurde. Das war ja nichts neues für Lucifer, das hatte ich ja so wie so schon mal vor seinen Augen getan.

Ich seufzte erneut und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, während Maze mich ins Ungewisse fuhr.


	6. Die Hexe und der Teufel

Kapitel 6: Die Hexe und der Teufel

Es war still im Auto. Maze und ich fuhren schon seit einer gefühlten halben Stunde durch die Nacht… In Wahrheit konnten es aber nicht mehr als zehn Minuten gewesen sein. Lio, der kleine orange-rote Kater, hatte sich in meinem Schoß zusammengerollt und schlief selig.

Ich seufzte. Wie gerne würde ich jetzt auch in meinem Bett liegen… Aber an Schlaf war noch lange nicht zu denken. Zuerst musste ich mich mit einem gewissen Lucifer Morningstar auseinandersetzen, der es aus irgendeinem Grund für eine gute Idee hielt mich mitten in der Nacht entführen zu lassen.

Ich merkte, wie Maze langsamer wurde und den schwarzen Oldtimer, in welchem wir unterwegs waren, komplett zum Stehen brachte. Als ich aus dem Fenster blickte, konnte ich den Eingang zum LUX erkennen, heute allerdings ohne eine Schlange von Menschen davor.

„Wir sind da", sagte Maze. „Du kannst aussteigen."

„Was soll ich den hier?", fragte ich verwirrt. „Will Lucifer etwa mit mir eine private Party feiern?"

Maze verdrehte die Augen.

„Das LUX gehört Lucifer. Sein Penthouse ist über dem Club. Er ist aber vermutlich gerade unten. Und jetzt raus mit dir, bevor ich dich eigenhändig aus dem Auto katapultiere."

Ich schluckte, packte Lio und stieg aus dem Auto. Kaum war ich draußen, drückte Maze auf das Gaspedal und brauste davon.

Ich drehte mich zögernd in Richtung Eingang des LUX. Noch konnte ich einfach gehen… Das würde aber nicht viel bringen. Da Lucifer durch den Vorfall vor ein paar Wochen wusste wo ich wohnte, konnte er Maze einfach in meine Wohnung schicken, um mich erneut entführen zu lassen.

Nein, ich musste mich ihm jetzt stellen. Außerdem wollte ich ja auch wissen, was für eine Art von magischem Wesen er war.

Kurz entschlossen drückte ich Lio enger an mich, zückte meinen Zauberstab und ging zum Eingang des LUX. Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen. Als ich eintrat , kamen mir die sanften Klänge eines Klaviers entgegen. Es war eine wunderschöne, aber zugleich auch traurige Melodie.

Der Club sah genau so aus wie in meiner Erinnerung: Schicke Ledersofas, gedämmtes Licht… Nur keine tanzenden Partygäste waren zu sehen. Dafür stand nun vor der Bar ein riesengroßer schwarzer Flügel, an welchem Lucifer saß und diese berührende melancholische Melodie spielte.

Als ich näher kam, konnte ich erkennen, dass Lucifer eine schwach glimmende Zigarette zwischen den Lippen stecken hatte. Auch sonst wirkte er anders als die letzten Male, die ich ihn gesehen hatte. Sein Haare sahen aus, als ob er sie mehrfach mit der Hand durchfahren hätte, sein Hemd war an den obersten vier Knöpfen geöffnet, sein Gesicht wirkte müde. Und trotzdem war er der schönste Mann, den ich je gesehen hatte.

Er war vollkommen in seine Musik vertieft und schien mich nicht bemerkt zu haben. Auf dem Flügel stand ein Aschenbecher, gefüllt mit mehreren noch schwach rauchenden Zigaretten. Daneben stand ein Glas, halb gefüllt mit einer goldenen Flüssigkeit, vermutlich Whiskey.

Ich räusperte mich, um auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Ohne sein Spiel zu unterbrechen drehte Lucifer seinen Kopf in meine Richtung. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Es war, als hätte man einen Schalter umgelegt. Fort war der müde Gesichtsausdruck, stattdessen war ein verführerisches Lächeln zu sehen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Lio in meinen Armen und er gab ein kurzes, etwas abfälliges Lachen von sich.

„Hast du etwa deine kleine Katze mitgebracht, um dich in einem Notfall zu verteidigen? Was soll sie denn machen? Etwa eine Katzenhaarallergie auslösen?"

Ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Nur zur Information, ich habe die Katze gerade vor einem grauenhaften Schicksal gerettet und sollte mich jetzt eigentlich um sie kümmern und nicht hier sein! Und außerdem ist das ein Kater!"

Lucifer unterbrach sein Spiel und stand auf. Meinen kleinen wütenden Ausbruch schien er zu ignorieren.

„Eine Katze gerettet. Wie heldenhaft.", murmelte er leise und ich meinte einen sarkastischen Unterton aus seiner Stimme heraushören zu können.

„Was kann ich dir anbieten?", fragte er an mich gewandt. „Whiseky, Gin, Rum?"

„Milch für Lio", antwortete ich und nickte in Richtung des Katers auf meinem Arm.

Lucifer warf mir einen amüsierten Blick zu.

„Zum Glück für dich brauchen wir Milch für manche Cocktails, sonst hätten wir keine da."

Er ging zur Bar, während ich mich umdrehte und zu einem der schicken Ledersofas hinter der Tanzfläche lief. Ich war gerade dabei mich hinzusetzen, als Lucifer kam und eine Schale mit Milch auf den Boden stellte.

„Man soll mir ja nicht nachsagen, ich wäre ein Tierquäler. Ich kümmere mich um jeden Gast, egal ob zwei- oder vierbeinig."

Er kam etwas näher und sah mir eindringlich in die Augen.

„Aber wenn deine Katze auch nur einen Kratzer in meine Sofas macht, reiße ich ihr eigenhändig die Krallen raus!"

Ich warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, den er erwiderte. Wieder meinte ich etwas rotes in seinen schönen dunklen Augen flackern sehen zu können. Ich erschauderte und unterbrach den Blickkontakt.

Um mich etwas zu sammeln setzte ich Lio vor die Schüssel mit Milch, aus welcher er prompt eifrig zu trinken begann. Dann blickte ich wieder zu Lucifer, der mittlerweile auf dem Ledersofa gegenüber von mir Platz genommen hatte.

„Warum bin ich hier?", fragte ich.

Ein spielerisches Lächeln trat in sein Gesicht.

„Ganz einfach, Liebes. Ich will wissen, wie du dich direkt vor meiner Nase in Luft auflösen konntest."

Ich überlegte. Auf der einen Seite war es streng verboten einem Muggel das Geheimnis der Zauberei zu offenbaren. Auf der anderen Seite konnte Lucifer unmöglich ein Muggel sein. Sollte ich also pokern?

„Ich erzähle es dir, aber nur, wenn du mir davor verrätst was du bist", meinte ich entschlossen.

Lucifers Lächeln wurde breiter und wirkte schon fast gefährlich.

„Aber Liebes, das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt. Ich bin der Teufel!"

Ich musterte ihn für einen Augenblick.

„Beweis es!"

„Das kann ich nur zu gerne tun", meinte Lucifer. „Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob du das verkraften würdest. Du reagierst immer sehr stark auf mein wahres Ich."

Es fuhr mir kalt den Rücken hinunter, als ich mich an die Bilder von den schreienden, brennenden Menschen erinnerte, die Lucifer in meinem Kopf hervorgerufen hatte. Doch ich wich nicht von meiner Entscheidung ab.

„Ich will es trotzdem sehen!"

„Na gut", sagte Lucifer. „Du hast es so gewollt."

Und dann sah ich voller Grauen, wie Lucifers Gesicht seine Konturen verlor. Seine Augen färbten sich glutrot und auch seine Haut nahm eine dunkelrote Farbe an. Mit vor Horror aufgerissenen Augen sah ich, wie seine dichten dunklen Haare verschwanden und anstelle seines Gesichts eine furchterregende Fratze erschien. Mit voller Wucht kehrten auch die Bilder zurück, Schreie in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke schallten durch meinen Kopf und Halluzinationen von brennenden Menschen verschleierten mein Blickfeld.

Nur am Rande nahm ich wahr, dass Lio unter das Ledersofa, auf dem ich saß, kroch, um sich dort zu verstecken.

Was als nächstes passierte, würde ich als natürliche Schutzreaktion meinerseits beschreiben. Ohne nachzudenken sprang ich auf, zückte meinen Zauberstab und schrie verzweifelt: „_Protego maxima!_"

Ein magischer Schild breitete sich zwischen mir und Lucifer aus, mit einer solchen Wucht, dass ich nach hinten fiel und hart auf den Boden aufprallte. Lucifer war von der Kraft meines Schildes überhaupt nicht betroffen. Im Gegenteil, er stand von dem Sofa, auf dem er gesessen hatte auf und lief durch den Schild hindurch auf mich zu, immer noch mit dieser schrecklichen roten Fratze satt seinem normal so markanten und anmutigen Gesicht. Das war doch nicht möglich! Wie konnte er einfach meinen magischen Schild durchdringen?

Voller Panik dachte ich an den einzigen Zauber, der mir noch einfiel und versuchte fieberhaft eine glückliche Erinnerung aus meinem Gedächtnis hervorzukramen.

„_Expecto Patronum_!", rief ich und richtete meinen Zauberstab auf Lucifer.

Mein Patronus, eine silberne Hirschkuh, die mich schon vor einigen Dementoren und anderen grausigen Wesen verteidigt hatte, schoß aus meinem Zauberstab hervor. Doch sie löste sich vor Lucifer einfach in Luft auf! Ich schloss verzweifelt die Augen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, sah ich Lucifer über mir. Mit seinem _normalen_ aristokratischen Gesicht.

„Nun, ich habe es dir ja gesagt, Liebes", meinte Lucifer und streckte mir die Hand entgegen, um mir aufzuhelfen.

Ich zuckte zurück und für einen kurzen Augenblick sah ich einen verletzten Ausdruck in Lucifers Gesicht treten. Er zog seine Hand zurück und ich rappelte mich selbst auf.

„Du bist also wirklich der… T-Teufel?", fragte ich, während ich noch einen Schritt zurück ging, um so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen uns zu bringen.

Er nickte.

„Das heißt, diese Muggel-Religion… Sie stimmt? Es gibt einen Gott? Und Jesus und wie sie alle heißen?"

Lucifer zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ich persönlich halte zwar nicht so viel von ihnen, aber Familien sind ja immer kompliziert."

Er zuckte mit der Schulter.

„Oh Merlin, ich kann das alles gar nicht fassen", stöhnte ich und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen.

Lucifer stieß ein bitteres Lachen aus.

„Dass du dich nicht direkt wieder in Luft aufgelöst hast sehe ich als gutes Zeichen."

„Hätte ich ja gern", entgegnete ich. „Aber dann hätte ich Lio zurück lassen müssen. Und am Ende quälst du noch Tierbabys oder so, beim Teufel weiß man ja nie."

Lucifer blickte mich entrüstet an.

„Für so einen Schwachsinn habe ich gar keine Zeit! Ich gehe lieber anderen _teuflischen_ Aktivitäten nach."

Er zwinkerte mich mit seinen schönen dunklen Augen an, sodass mir direkt klar wurde, was er mit ‚anderen teuflischen Aktivitäten' meinte. Es war wirklich unverschämt. Wieso musste ein so gefährliches Wesen, dem ich vermutlich mit meiner Zauberei nicht mal den kleinsten Kratzer zufügen konnte, so verdammt gut aussehen?

Ich unterbrach den Blickkontakt und sah zu Lio, der wieder unter dem Sofa hervor kam und Lucifer vorsichtig beschnupperte. Zu allem Überfluss fing der kleine Verräter an zu schnurren und ihm um die Beine zu streichen.

„Siehst du? Deine Katze mag mich, obwohl sie mein Teufelsgesicht gesehen hat", meinte Lucifer selbstgefällig.

Ich verdrehte die Augen, kam aber dennoch wieder näher und setzte mich zurück auf meinen ursprünglichen Platz auf dem Ledersofa. Auch Lucifer nahm wieder gegenüber von mir Platz.

„Also, nun bist du dran, Liebes", sagte er und beugte sich auf dem Sofa leicht nach vorn.

„Du verschwindest vor meinen Augen, beschwörst einfach irgendwelche Tiere hervor… Verrate mir dein Geheimnis"

Ich zögerte kurz und lehnte mich auf dem Sofa zurück. Es machte keinen Sinn Lucifer anzulügen, ich hatte mittlerweile schon zu oft vor ihm Magie verwendet. Außerdem war er mir gegenüber auch ehrlich gewesen, auch wenn mich die Wahrheit sehr erschreckt hatte. Ich holte tief Luft und begann zu sprechen.

„Ich bin eine Hexe."

Lucifer sah mich ungläubig an.

„Eine Hexe? Ich dachte, Hexen und Zauberer wären zur Zeit der Hexenverbrennungen alle ausgerottet worden…"

Sein Blick wurde nachdenklich.

„Nein", antwortete ich. „Wir haben ab diesem Zeitpunkt angefangen unsere Existenz geheim zu halten und eine Art Parallelgesellschaft aufzubauen. Die Muggel sollten nicht erfahren, dass es uns noch gibt."

„Den Ausdruck habe ich dich jetzt schon öfter sagen hören. Was sind Muggel?", fragte Lucifer.

„Nicht-magische Menschen", erklärte ich. „ Aber du bist von der Tatsache, dass ich eine Hexe bin, weniger überrascht, als ich angenommen hatte."

Ich sah in prüfend an und er schenkte mir wieder dieses unwiderstehliche Lächeln.

„Ich bin der Teufel, Liebes. Mich überrascht nichts."

Ich kniff die Lippen zusammen und warf ihm einen nicht amüsierten Blick zu.

„Wirklich, ich weiß von Hexen und Zauberern schon seit sie existieren. Meine Mutter hat sie damals erschaffen."

Ich schaute ihn geschockt an. Mir wurde erst in diesem Moment bewusst was es tatsächlich bedeutete, dass er der Teufel war. Seine Mutter hatte uns erschaffen. Er musste uralt sein! Lucifer grinste nur, als er meinen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Dann ist deine Mutter also das, was die Muggel als Gott bezeichnen?", fragte ich ehrfürchtig.

Lucifer lächelte amüsiert und wieder einmal wurde ich von seiner Schönheit in den Bann gezogen.

„Nein, das ist mein Vater. Aber bitte frag nichts über ihn, ich bin ihm nicht gerade wohlgesonnen."

Er verzog sein Gesicht.

„Okay…" Ich versuchte mich zu sammeln. „Hast du Geschwister?"

Das schien allerdings auch die falsche Frage gewesen zu sein. Ein Schatten fuhr über Lucifers Gesicht.

„Ja. Ich hatte erst eine sehr missliche Auseinandersetzung mit meinem Bruder Uriel. Er wollte jemanden verletzen, der mir nahe steht. Es endete nicht gut für ihn."

Sein grimmiger Blick war auf den Boden gerichtete und er schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

Ich beschloss nicht weiter zu fragen. Von Problemen mit Geschwistern konnte ich ja selbst ein Lied singen und mir wäre es sehr unangenehm, wenn mich jemand über Harry ausfragen würde. Also blieb ich still und betrachtete Lio, der sich neben Lucifers Füßen zusammengerollt hatte.

„Du solltest mir bei Gelegenheit mal die Welt der Zauberei zeigen", unterbrach Lucifers Stimme plötzlich die Stille.

Als ich zu ihm aufsah, bemerkte ich, dass sein halb teuflisches, halb verführerisches Lächeln wieder zurück war.

„Es ist ewig her, seit ich zuletzt die Zaubererwelt gesehen habe. Ich hatte nie viel mit ihnen zu tun."

Ich sah ihn überrascht und auch etwas verärgert an. Er konnte doch nicht im Ernst von mir erwarten, dass ich ihn durch die Zaubererwelt führte, als ob wir alte Freunde wären, nachdem er mich entführen lassen hat?

Lucifer schien meine Gedanken gelesen zu haben, denn er sagte schnell:

„Ich weiß, unsere… Freundschaft", -er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als ob ihm dieses Wort eigentlich nicht gefallen würde- „hatte einen holprigen Start. Lass uns einfach nochmal von vorne beginnen."

Er stand auf, kam auf mich zu und streckte mir seine Hand entgegen.

„Mein Name ist Lucifer Morningstar, Clubbesitzer, ziviler Mitarbeiter des LAPD und nebenbei noch Teufel."

Er grinste und zwinkerte mir zu. Sofort stieg mir die Röte ins Gesicht.

Ich stieß einen Schwall Luft aus und überlegte. Wollte ich mich mit dem Teufel anfreunden? Mit dem Mann, der mir vor ein paar Minuten noch so einen riesen Schrecken eingejagt hatte? Ich sah in sein schönes, aufrichtiges Gesicht und auf seine ausgestreckte Hand. Was hatte ich schon zu verlieren? Falls ich nach dem Tod in die Hölle kommen sollte, hatte ich dort dann wenigstens einen Freund. Also stand ich auf und reichte Lucifer die Hand. Sie war angenehm warm und außerdem viel größer als meine, sodass meine Hand vollständig von seiner umschlungen wurde.

„Mein Name ist Serafina Poppy Evans, aber meine Freunde nennen mich Sera. Ich bin eine Hexe und außerdem Meisterin der Zaubertränke."

Lucifer lächelte zog mich plötzlich an seine Brust in eine etwas steife Umarmung. Mir schoss bei dieser abrupten Geste sofort wieder das Blut in den Kopf. Als ich einatmete sog ich seinen sehr angenehmen Geruch ein. Er roch etwas nach Rauch, vermutlich von der Zigarette, die er zuvor geraucht hatte. Außerdem konnte ich noch etwas undefinierbares erkennen, das ich noch nie zuvor gerochen hatte. Es roch unglaublich gut.

„Was… wird das den jetzt?", murmelte ich verwirrt gegen seine Brust.

„Wir umarmen uns", antwortete Lucifer und ich spürte wie sein Brustkorb durch das Sprechen vibrierte. „Macht ihr Sterblichen das nicht so, wenn ihr befreundet seid?"

Lucifer löste seine Umarmung und trat einen Schritt zurück. Ich war fast ein bisschen enttäuscht darüber, den Körperkontakt zu verlieren.

„Na ja, doch, schon", entgegnete ich. „Aber normalerweise lernt man sich davor ein bisschen besser kennen."

„Wir können uns gern noch besser kennenlernen, Liebes", meine Lucifer und zog anzüglich eine anmutig geschwungene Augenbraue in die Höhe. Und schon wieder musste ich gegen die Röte ankämpfen, die mein in Gesicht hochsteigen zu drohte.

Ich beschloss seinen Kommentar zu ignorieren und dafür noch ein anderes Thema anzusprechen.

„Versprich mir eines", sagte ich mit ernster Miene und erhobenem Zeigefinger. „Lass mich nie wieder entführen!"

Lucifer setzte sein teuflisches Lächeln auf und ich konnte den roten Funken in seinen Augen aufblitzen sehen.

„Der Teufel macht keine Versprechen!"

—

Kleine Anmerkung:

Meinen Größten Dank an percabeth endgame, Ag98, Mini McG, SupergodzillaSailorCosmos und sidtrix, die liebe Reviews geschrieben haben! Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel und ist ein großer Ansporn für mich, so schnell wie möglich weiter zu schreiben.

Außerdem möchte ich mich bei jedem bedanken, der diese Geschichte favorisiert hat oder sie auf seine Story Alert List gesetzt hat. Ihr seid alle eine tolle Inspiration zum Weiterschreiben.

Zu guter Letzt möchte ich mich auch bei den Lesern bedanken:) Danke, dass ihr mir alle einen Grund gebt, diese Geschichte weiter zu schreiben:)


	7. Magische Überraschungen

Kapitel 7: Magische Überraschungen

Es war sehr warm geworden in Los Angeles. Wir hatten mittlerweile fast Ende Juli und die Temperaturen hatten ihren Höhepunkt erreicht.

Ich saß an meinem Schreibtisch in meinem magisch gekühlten Büro. Vor mir lag ein Stück Briefpapier und in der Hand hielt ich einen Kugelschreiber. Immer wieder setzte ich den Stift ans Papier an, doch die richtigen Worte wollten mir einfach nicht in den Sinn kommen. Alles, was ich bis jetzt zustande gebracht hatte, war:

‚Lieber Harry'

Mein Bruder Harry hatte am 31.07. seinen 13. Geburtstag und ich wollte ihm, jetzt wo er von mir wusste, unbedingt zum Geburtstag gratulieren und ihm natürlich auch etwas schenken. Aber was schenkte man einem 13-jährigen Teenager? Ich wusste ja nicht einmal, für was er sich in seiner Freizeit interessierte. Spielte er gern Schach? Oder Karten? Oder war er eher an Quidditch interessiert?

Frustriert legte ich meinen Kugelschreiber weg und sah zu Lio, der es sich auf dem Fenstersims vor meinem Schreibtisch gemütlich gemacht hatte. Der Kater war erst wenige Wochen bei mir, doch in dieser Zeit war er enorm gewachsen. Er sah zwar immer noch aus wie ein orange-rotes Katzenjunges, aber er hatte mittlerweile schon die Größe einer gewöhnlichen Hauskatze erreicht. Ich war ziemlich gespannt, welche Ausmaße dieser Wachstum noch erreichen würde.

Auf einmal hob Lio sein Köpfchen und maunzte mich vorwurfsvoll an. Ich warf einen Blick auf meine Uhr, die an der Wand neben meinem Schreibtisch hing. Erschrocken weitete ich die Augen. Es war schon fast 11 Uhr vormittags! Zeit für Lios Mittagessen und eigentlich sollte ich auch mal damit anfangen, mich etwas präsentabel zu machen, da ich mich mittags mit Lucifer in einem magischen Restaurant verabredet hatte. Er wollte ja unbedingt die magische Welt kennenlernen, also hatte sich dieses Restaurant, dass sich auch in L.A. befand, gut angeboten.

Allerdings musste ich davor noch Lucifer von seiner Arbeit beim LAPD abholen, da er das Restaurant alleine vermutlich nicht finden würde. Und eigentlich wollte ich meinen Brief an Harry bis dahin fertig haben, damit ich ihn per Langstrecken-Eule nach England verschicken konnte.

„Gib mir noch einen Augenblick", meinte ich an Lio gewandt und streckte mich über den Schreibtisch hinweg zu ihm hin, um ihm über sein weiches Köpfchen zu streicheln. Er schnurrte genüsslich.

Ich ging in Gedanken wieder zurück zu Harry und was ich ihm wohl schenken sollte. Am liebsten wollte ich ihm einfach eine Geburtstagstorte backen, aber die würde den Flug sicher nicht überstehen. Und außerdem wusste ich ja nicht mal, welche Art von Torte Harry mochte. Doch dann kam mir die zündende Idee! Ich hatte vor einiger Zeit, als ich noch in der Tränke-Schule war, einen Zaubertrank entwickelt, der Lebensmitteln genau den Geschmack verlieh, den man sich gerade am meisten wünschte. Harry würde den Trank nur über ein beliebiges Lebensmittel träufeln und dabei an die Torte denken müssen, die er in diesem Moment gerne essen würde.

Ich sprang auf und rannte die Treppe hinunter in mein Labor. Dort blieb ich kurz stehen und überlegte, wo ich den Trank wohl verstaut haben könnte. Ich riss die Schränke auf und suchte nach dem Fläschchen, das den Geschmacksveränderungstrank enthielt. Allerdings fiel mir keine Flasche mit einer solchen Aufschrift ins Auge. Ich stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und bemerkte dabei mein Zauberstabholster, welches ich, wie immer, an meinem Gürtel trug.

„Oh Merlin, bin ich blöd!", murmelte ich und schlug mir mit der Hand gegen den Kopf. Ich konnte den Trank ja mittels Magie einfach zu mit herrufen! Also zückte ich meinen Zauberstab und sagte:

„_Accio _Geschmacksveränderungstrank!"

Eine Schublade in einem kleinen Schrank ganz hinten in meinem Labor sprang auf und ein kleines kristallenes Gefäß, gefüllt mit einer lila Flüssigkeit, schwebte heraus.

„Hab ich dich!", rief ich triumphierend und fischte das Gefäß aus der Luft.

Dann sprang ich die Treppe wieder hoch und setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch, wo ich damit begann, meinen Brief an Harry zu schreiben.

‚Lieber Harry,

Ich wünsche dir alles Gute zu deinem 13. Geburtstag! Ich hoffe, du kannst diesen Tag genießen und die Dursleys nerven dich nicht zu sehr.

Zu diesem besonderen Tag habe ich natürlich auch ein kleines Geschenk für dich. In dem Fläschchen, welches ich dem Brief beigefügt habe, befindet sich ein Trank, den ich selbst kreiert habe. Du träufelst ihn einfach auf irgendein Lebensmittel und denkst dabei an etwas, was du gerne essen würdest (z.B. deine Lieblings-Geburtstagstorte) und schon nimmt das Lebensmittel genau diesen Geschmack an! Ich hoffe, dieses kleine Geschenk „versüßt" dir deinen Tag etwas.

Außerdem wollte ich dich fragen, ob wir uns in nächster Zeit treffen können, um miteinander zu reden. Du hast bestimmt einige Fragen an mich… Wann bist du in der Winkelgasse für deinen Schuleinkauf? Ich könnte dann dorthin kommen.

Ganz liebe Grüße

Deine Schwester Serafina'

Zufrieden mit meinem Brief rollte ich ihn zusammen und befestigte das Gefäß mit dem Trank mittels eines Bindungszaubers daran. Dann ging ich in die Küche und bereitete Lios Mittagessen, eine Schale voll rohem Fleisch, vor. Schon seit ich Lio bei mir aufgenommen hatte, nahm dieser nur rohes Fleisch und Milch zu sich. Das war recht unüblich für eine Katze und als er dann auch noch so gewachsen war, hatte ich befürchtet, dass Lio nicht zu Hundert Prozent nur eine gewöhnliche Hauskatze war. Ich würde ihn einen Artenidetifizierungstest machen lassen müssen, sobald er ausgewachsen war. Allerdings machte ich mir darüber jetzt noch keine großen Gedanken.

Wie aufs Stichwort kam Lio in die Küche getrottet, als ich gerade seine Schüssel auf den Boden stellte. Er fing zufrieden an zu fressen, während ich ins Schlafzimmer ging und überlegte, was ich für mein Treffen mit Lucifer wohl anziehen sollte. Nach einigem Hin und Her entschied ich mich für ein knapp knielanges dunkelgrünes Kleid. Es war schulterfrei und hatte lange Ärmel, jedoch war der Stoff sehr luftig, sodass ich darin nicht schwitzen würde. Dann tuschte ich mir noch etwas die Wimpern, um meine Augen zu betonen.

Ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass ich hetzt wirklich schleunigst zum LAPD aufbrechen sollte. Ich schnappte den Brief an Harry und verstaute ihn in meiner Handtasche. Dann hetzte ich zur Tür hinaus, mit Lio dicht an meinen Fersen. Ich beugte mich zu ihm herunter und strich ihm über den Rücken.

„Ich komme heute nachmittag wieder. Bau ja keinen Unsinn!"

Ich hatte es mir angewöhnt mit dem Kater zu reden und ich hatte auch das Gefühl, dass er sehr oft verstand was ich ihm sagte. Auch jetzt maunzte er kurz und verschwand dann zwischen den Häusern. Wenn ich heute nachmittag zurückkehrte, würde auch Lio wieder vor der Türe stehen.

Ich zückte meinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Tarnzauber, der mich vor neugierigen Blicken schützen sollte, wenn ich vor dem Gebäude des LAPD wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte. Dann konzentrierte ich mich und disapparierte mit einem lauten Knall.

Nach einer kurzen, aber dafür sehr schwindelerregenden Reise, bei der ich immer das Gefühl hatte durch eine enge Tube gepresst zu werden, befand ich mich vor dem Eingang des LAPD. Ich blickte mich kurz um und bemerkte erleichtert, dass keiner der Passanten auf der Straße mein plötzliches Auftauchen bemerkt hatte. Der Tarnzauber hatte also gehalten.

Ich lief in eine kleine Seitenstraße neben dem LAPD, die zum Glück menschenleer war. Dort löste ich meinen Tarnzauber auf und trat anschließend zurück auf die Straße. Langsam kam diese kribbelnde Nervosität in mir hoch, die ich meistens bekam, wenn ich auf Lucifer traf. Nicht, dass wir uns seit dem Vorfall im LUX, als er mich von Maze entführen lassen hatte, oft gesehen hatten. Er war nur einmal, natürlich unangekündigt, in meinem Laden aufgetaucht und hatte mich gefragt, ob ich ihm demnächst etwas von der magischen Welt zeigen würde. Dabei hatten wir dann unsere Verabredung zum Mittagessen ausgemacht, die dann heute stattfinden würde.

Ich atmete tief durch und betrat das LAPD. Innen sah ich eine Art Empfangstresen, hinter welchem eine Polizistin saß. Ich ging zu diesem Tresen und räusperte mich kurz. Die Polizistin blickte von ihrem Computerbildschirm hoch und sah mich etwas gereizt an.

„Hallo, ich bin mit Lucifer Morningstar verabredet. Können Sie mir sagen, wo ich ihn finde?", fragte ich sie höflich.

„Lucifer Morningstar?", erwiderte sie und ein schwärmerischer Ausdruck trat in ihr Gesicht. Nicht, dass ich es ihr verübeln konnte, der Gedanke Lucifer konnte eine Frau schon zum schwärmen bringen…

„Der müsste im Untergeschoss sein. Fragen Sie einfach nach Chloe Decker und Sie finden ihn."

Chloe Decker? Von ihr hatte ich noch nicht gehört. Ob das wohl Lucifers Arbeitskollegin war?

Ich bedankte mich bei der Polizistin hinter dem Tresen und stieg die Treppe hinab in das Untergeschoss. Kaum hatte ich das Ende der Treppe erreicht, schallte mir schon Lucifers tiefe Stimme entgegen.

„Aber, Detektive!"

„Nein, Lucifer!", unterbrach ihn eine energische weibliche Stimme. „Wir können unseren Tatverdächtigen beim Verhör nicht mit Gewalt drohen! Wie oft muss ich das noch sagen?"

Ich sah mich um und erblickte in einiger Entfernung Lucifer, der allerdings mit dem Rücken zu mir stand. Er hatte einen edlen dunklen Anzug an und gab auch von hinten ein tolles Erscheinungsbild ab. Er diskutierte mit einer jungen Frau, die ihre blonden Haare zu einem strengen Pferdeschwanz nach hinten gebunden hatte. Sie war sehr schlank und trug eine enge Jeans gepaart mit einer braunen Lederjacke. Ob das wohl Chloe Decker war? Ich ging auf die beiden zu, während diese sich noch darüber zankten, ob Lucifer nun den Vernehmungsgästen Gewalt androhen durfte oder nicht. Mein Herz schlug dabei wie verrückt und ich wurde immer nervöser.

Als ich näherkam, fiel der Blick der blonden Frau auf mich und sie tauschte ihren genervten Gesichtsausdruck gegen eine professionell wirkende Miene ein. Vermutlich dachte sie, dass ich auch zu einer Vernehmung geladen wurde, oder etwas in der Art. Als Lucifer diese Veränderung bemerkte, drehte er sich um, vermutlich um die Quelle dafür zu suchen. Dabei bemerkte er mich. Ich schenkte ihm ein scheues Lächeln, welches er strahlend erwiderte. Meine Knie wurden weich, doch ich versuchte, mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, welche Auswirkungen Lucifers Lächeln auf mich hatte.

„Ah, Serafina, da bist du ja!", sagte Lucifer und ging auf mich zu. Dann überraschte er mich, indem er seine Arme ausbreitete und mich wieder umarmte, genau wie damals im LUX. Auch diesmal erwiderte ich die Umarmung etwas schüchtern und versuchte gegen die Hormone anzukämpfen, die in mir zu toben begannen. Aber er roch so gut! Und es fühlte sich so toll an, von ihm umarmt zu werden… Doch bevor ich den Körperkontakt richtig genießen konnte, löste er die Umarmung wieder und wandte sich der blonden Frau zu.

„Das ist Sera, eine neue Freundin von mir", meinte er und legte mir den Arm um die Schulter. „Wir gehen jetzt zusammen Mittagessen!"

Ich ging auf die Frau zu und streckte ihr meine Hand entgegen.

„Hi, ich bin Serafina Evans. Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen!", meinte ich.

Sie lächelte mich an und ergriff meine Hand.

„Ich bin Chloe Decker. Freut mich, dass Lucifer Freunde hat. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er zu so etwas wie Freundschaften überhaupt fähig ist", sagte sie und lachte humorvoll.

In diesem Augenblick kam eine dunkelhaarige Frau mit einem bunten Motiveshirt um die Ecke.

„Hab ich da was von Freunden gehört?", fragte sie. Sie wirkte sehr gut gelaunt und war mir augenblicklich sympathisch.

„Ja", entgegnete Chloe. „Das ist Serafina, eine neue Freundin von Lucifer."

Ein Strahlen trat in die Augen der dunkelhaarigen Frau und auf einmal nahm auch sie mich fest in die Arme.

„Lucifers Freunde sind auch meine Freunde!", meinte sie lächelnd und trat wieder einen Schritt zurück. „Ich bin übrigens Ella Lopez, Gerichtsmedizinerin des LAPD! Was machst du denn so beruflich?"

„Ich führe eine kleine Apotheke in der Nähe von Lucifers Club, dem LUX", antwortete ich.

„Oh, wie cool!", meinte Ella. „Dann müssen wir uns unbedingt mal über die neuen Narkotika unterhalten, die auf den Markt gekommen sind, was hältst du als Verkäuferin denn davon?"

Narkotika? Ich hatte von Muggle-Medizin keine Ahnung, geschweige denn von irgendwelchen neuen Medikamenten.

„Ähm…", machte ich belanglos und warf Lucifer, der ja von meinem kleinen Geheimnis wusste, einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Dieser verstand zum Glück das Problem und ergriff meine Hand, um mich in seine Richtung zu ziehen.

„Sera hat jetzt leider keine Zeit dafür, Ella. Wir gehen jetzt nämlich zusammen Mittagessen!", sagte er und zwinkerte der kleinen Brünetten zu.

Dann lief er los in Richtung Ausgang des Gebäudes und ich konnte nicht mehr tun, als den beiden Frauen noch zuzuwinken, die uns mit offenen Mündern nachschauten.

„Du kannst mich dann jetzt loslassen", sagte Lucifer verschmitzt, als wir auf der Straße vor dem LAPD standen. „Außer, dir gefällt der Körperkontakt zu mir zu sehr, was ich natürlich verstehen würde."

Ich blickte hinunter auf unsere immer noch verschlungenen Hände und wurde knallrot.

„Oh, das habe ich gar nicht bemerkt", murmelte ich und löste meine Hand von seiner viel Größeren.

Um die peinliche Situation zu überspielen, drehte ich mich um und lief in Richtung der Gasse, in der ich vorhin meinen Tarnzauber gelöst hatte.

„Komm, wir müssen einen Ort finden, von dem wir disapparieren können, ohne dass uns ein Muggel bemerkt", sagte ich zu Lucifer über meine Schulter hinweg.

Dieser hielt problemlos mit mir Schritt und folgte mir in die Gasse.

„Disapparieren? Was ist das?", fragte er neugierig.

„Du kannst es dir vorstellen wie teleportieren in den Sience-Fiction Romanen. An einer Stelle verschwinden, an einer anderen wieder auftauchen. Das habe ich damals gemacht, als Katie und ich im LUX zu Besuch waren", antwortete ich.

Als ich bemerkte, dass wir außer Sichtweite der Muggel waren, blieb ich stehen und blickte eindrücklich hoch in Lucifers elegantes Gesicht.

„Okay, wir werden von hier apparieren. Du musst dich bei mir einhaken, dass ich dich mitnehmen kann. Wir werden direkt vor dem Restaurant wieder auftauchen. Da das Restaurant in einer magischen Gegend in L.A. ist, wird sich auch keiner wundern."

Lucifer nickte, um zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte. Ich glaubte, einen freudigen Schimmer in seinen Augen erkennen zu können, als ob er es kaum erwarten könne, das erste Mal mit Magie in Berührung zu kommen.

„Mir wird vom Apparieren immer kurz etwas schwummrig, ich hoffe du kannst das verkraften, weil es ja vermutlich auch dein erstes Mal ist."

„Oh, mein erstes Mal habe ich schon lange hinter mir", meinte Lucifer und grinste mich teuflisch an.

Ich verdrehte die Augen, doch innerlich konnte ich nichts gegen die Bilder von Lucifer, verschlungen mit einer unbekannten Frau in einem roten Himmelbett, tun, die vor mein geistiges Auge traten. Ich versuchte, meine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Also, bist du so weit?", fragte ich ihn und streckte ihm meinen Arm hin. Er hakte sich unter, ich begann mich zu konzentrieren und wieder einmal verschwanden wir mit einem lauten Knall.

Als wir vor dem Restaurant auftauchten, musste ich mich kurz an Lucifer festhalten- Jemanden beim Apparieren mitzunehmen war doch um einiges anstrengender, als nur sich selbst vom einem zum anderen Ort zu befördern.

„Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast, Liebes!", meinte Lucifer, während er mich aufrecht hielt. „Ich fand diese kurze Reise im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zauberhaft!" Er lachte über seinen eigenen Witz, während ich ihm einen verärgerten Blick zuwarf.

„Du musstest ja auch nicht die Arbeit tun", meinte ich und löste mich von ihm, als ich merkte, dass mir nicht mehr schwindelig war.

„Also, wir stehen jetzt hier in einem magischen Stadtteil von L.A.", erklärte ich Lucifer. „Jeder Mensch, den du hier siehst ist ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe. In England, wo ich herkomme, sieht man das den Leuten mehr an, weil sie Umhänge tragen und ihre eigene Mode haben. Aber hier in Amerika hat man sich kleidungstechnisch den Muggeln angepasst, daher fällst du in deinem Anzug auch nicht auf."

„Liebes, ich falle immer auf!", meinte Lucifer und schenkte mir wieder sein unverwechselbares Lächeln.

Auch wenn ich ihm stillschweigend zustimmte, ignorierte ich seinen Einwand und sprach weiter.

„Das Restaurant, in das wir heute gehen, heißt ‚Taverne des Raben'. Dort kannst du ganz normale amerikanische Sachen essen, wie Burger und Wraps und Pommes und so was. Der Unterschied ist nur, dass alles auf magische Art und Weise zubereitet wird. Aber das wirst du gleich sehen."

Lucifer nickte und wir gingen gemeinsam in das Restaurant hinein. Ein Kellner führte uns an einen schönen Fensterplatz, allerdings nicht ohne Lucifer einen etwas verängstigten Blick zuzuwerfen. Magische Menschen schienen wohl zu spüren, dass er ein finsteres Wesen war.

Als wir uns gesetzt hatten, erscheinen vor uns wie aus dem Nichts die Speisekarten, was Lucifer entzückte („Das ist ja praktisch, so was hätte ich im LUX auch gerne!"). Wir bestellten unsere Mahlzeiten bei einer hübschen jungen Hexe, die zwar auch ihren Sicherheitsabstand zu Lucifer einhielt, ihm aber trotzdem schmachtende Blicke zuwarf, die er sichtlich zu genießen schien.

Als ich hörte, dass Lucifer einen extra blutigen XXL-Burger bestelle, musste ich ein Kichern unterdrücken, was mir wohl mehr schlecht als recht gelang.

„Warum hast du gelacht?", fragte mich Lucifer, als die Kellnerin verschwunden war.

„Ich fand die Vorstellung, wie der edle Lucifer einen XXL-Burger verdrückt, nur ziemlich witzig", meine ich und grinste ihn an.

Er schnaubte empört.

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich meinen Anzug verschmutzen würde? Glaub mir, Liebes, ich hab schon ganz andere Sachen verschlungen, ohne auch nur eine Falte in mein Hemd zu machen."

Er blickte mich tief aus seinen dunklen Augen an und ich konnte mir lebhaft vorstellen, was er wohl damit meinte. Ich löste den Blickkontakt, um meine Hormone zu beruhigen und wechselte das Thema.

Als unser Essen dann kam, konnte Lucifer einen verwunderten Blick nicht unterdrücken. Die Kellnerin hatte gut sieben oder acht verschiedene Mahlzeiten hinter sich her schweben und lies diese gekonnt vor den richtigen Gästen nieder.

„Es ist ziemlich schwierig, etwas so still zu halten, während man es schweben lässt", erklärte ich Lucifer, als ich seinen Blick bemerkte.

„Ich konnte das nie, deshalb hab ich auch während meiner Ausbildung nie gekellnert."

„Gut zu wissen", meinte Lucifer trocken. „Dann werde ich dir nie einen Job als Kellnerin im LUX anbieten. Aber dafür bist zu auch zu hübsch, ich könnte mir dich eher als Tänzerin vorstellen, vielleicht in einem Käfig…"

Ich verschluckte mich prompt an meinem Burger bei diesen Worten und Lucifer klopfte mir lachend auf den Rücken.

Als wir unsere Mahlzeiten gegessen hatten und ich für uns beide gezahlt hatte (Lucifer hatte eigentlich darauf bestanden zu zahlen, aber da das Restaurant nur Galleonen und Sickel als Währung entgegennahm, musste er mich wohl oder übel zahlen lassen), gingen wir wieder hinaus aus dem Restaurant an die frische Luft.

„Ich muss noch einen Brief an meinen Bruder verschicken", meinte ich an Lucifer gewandt. „Das Postamt ist ein paar Minuten zu Fuß von hier, willst du noch kurz mitkommen, oder soll ich dich zurück zum LAPD bringen?"

„Ein magisches Postamt? Das kann ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen", erwiderte Lucifer lachend.

Und so gingen wir noch gemeinsam zum Postamt, wo Lucifer die vielen Eulen bestaunte.

„Ihr überbringt eure Post per Eule? Ist das nicht ein bisschen… mittelalterlich?", fragte er skeptisch.

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und zahlte für die Langstreckeneule nach England, die Harry seinen Brief überbringen würde.

Dann gingen wir zurück auf die Straße und apparierten von dort in die kleine Gasse neben dem LAPD, aber natürlich nicht, ohne dass ich Lucifer und mich noch mittels Tarnzauber vor den Blicken der Muggel geschützt hatte.

Nachdem ich mich wieder kurz an Lucifer festhalten musste, um meinen Schwindel vom apparieren zu bekämpfen, gingen wir vor den Eingang des LAPD. Dort verabschiedete ich mich von Lucifer.

„Ich hoffe, der kleine Einblick in meine Welt hat dir gefallen. Vielleicht kann ich dich auch mal nach England mitnehmen, da ist der Unterschied zwischen den Muggeln und den Zauberern noch viel größer", sagte ich zu Lucifer.

„Ich würde gern nach England reisen, vor allem, wenn die Reise so kurz ist wie gerade eben", erwiderte dieser.

Dann überraschte er mich, indem er mich zum zweiten Mal des heutigen Tages fest in seine Arme schloss.

„Der Ausflug hat mir tatsächlich gut gefallen", sagte Lucifer, den Mund nahe an meinem Ohr. Ich konnte seinen warmen Atem auf meinem Hals spüren. Es war ein sehr angenehmes Gefühl, sodass ich erschauderte und meine Augen schloss. Dann ließ er mich zu meinem Bedauern wieder los und trat zurück.

„Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder, Liebes", grinste er und zwinkerte mir zu. Dann drehte er sich abrupt um und verschwand im Gebäude des LAPD. Ich konnte ihm nur noch ein „Bis bald, Lucifer!" hinterherrufen.

Als ich abends in meinem Bett lag, mit Lio links neben mir auf meinem Kissen, lies ich den Tag noch einmal Revue passieren. Ich dachte an die vielen schönen Momente mit Lucifer und daran, wie sehr ich seine Berührungen, wenn sie auch nur von kurzer Dauer waren, genossen hatte. Und dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Ich hatte mich ein bisschen in meinen neugewonnenen teuflischen Freund ,Lucifer Morningstar, verliebt.

—

Mein herzlicher Dank gilt wieder allen, die diese Geschichte favorisiert und zu ihren Alerts hinzugefügt haben. Besonders bedanken möchte ich mich bei Gabrielle und Ag98 für die lieben Reviews! Bis zum nächsten Kapitel;) Eure Zwalt


	8. In der Winkelgasse

Kapitel 8: In der Winkelgasse

‚Liebe Serfina,

Ich habe mich sehr über deinen Trank gefreut. Die Dursleys haben mir, wie immer, Brot zum Geburtstag gegeben, aber mit ein paar Tropfen deines Trankes hat das schon viel besser geschmeckt! Ich bin aktuell in der Winkelgasse, weil ich von den Dursleys abgehauen bin... sie haben Tante Magda eingeladen und die hat Mom und Dad beleidigt. Da habe ich es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du auch zur Winkelgasse kommst, dann kann ich endlich meine Schwester richtig kennenlernen.

Bis Bald

Harry'

Das war der Brief, der mich Ende August erreichte. Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, als ich für mehrere Wochen keine Antwort von Harry auf mein Geburtstagsschreiben bekam. Es hätte ja sein können, dass er gar keinen Kontakt zu mir wollte... Darum war ich sehr froh, als mich Harrys Brief erreichte, obwohl mich der Teil über das Brot als Geburtstagsgeschenk wütend aufschnauben ließ.

„Kannst du das glauben?", fragte ich Lio, der sich neben mir auf dem Sofa eingerollt hatte. „Sie schenken ihm Brot zum Geburstag!"

Lio blinzelte mich vorwurfsvoll an, als ob er mir sagen wollte, dass ich diese Situation ganz einfach ändern könnte.

„Du hast ja Recht", meinte ich und strich ihm über sein orange-rotes Fell. „Ich könnte Harry auch einfach über die Ferien zu mir holen. Ich bin auch mit ihm verwand, soll Dumbledore doch seinen Blutschutzzauber einfach hier machen!"

Lio maunzte, vermutlich um mir zu zeigen, dass er die Idee auch gut fand. Ich blickte auf meinen Kalender, der schräg gegenüber vom Sofa hing. In vier Tagen war der 1. September, also der Tag an dem Harrys drittes Schuljahr beginnen würde. Wenn ich morgen nach England reisen würde hätte ich einen Tag um alles rechtliche zu regeln, damit ich Harrys neues Vormund werden und er über die kommenden Freien zu mir kommen könnte. Den anderen Tag könnte ich mit Harry verbringen, bevor er dann am 01. September wieder nach Hogwarts reisen müsste. Danach könnte ich nach Amerika zurück reisen.

Das hörte sich nach einem ziemlich guten, wenn auch sehr spontanen Plan an.

„Was hältst du davon, Lio? Wollen wir drei Tage nach England gehen?", fragte ich meinen Kater. Er schnurrte als Antwort.

„Dann ist das geklärt. Ich werde Lucifer eine kurze Nachricht schreiben, damit er sich nicht wundert, falls er spontan vorbei kommt."

In den frühen Morgenstunden stand ich mit einem kleinen Koffer und meinem (sehr großen und schweren) Kater im Arm vor dem Kamin. Auf den Tresen im Eingangsbereich meiner Apotheke hatte ich eine Notiz an Lucifer gelegt, falls er aus irgendwelchen Gründen spontan vorbeischauen und mich suchen sollte. Ich hatte sogar kurz mit dem Gedanken gespielt ihn mit nach England zu nehmen, aber diese Idee hatte ich dann wieder verworfen. Er würde mich mit seinem schönen Gesicht viel zu sehr ablenken und ich wollte mich in der kurzen Zeit, die ich in England sein würde, voll auf meinen Bruder konzentrieren. Lucifers Besuch in England musste also warten.

Ich warf etwas Flohpulver in die Flammen meines Kamins, welche sich augenblicklich grün färbten.

„Gut festhalten", sagte ich zu Lio, als ich in die Grünen Flammen stieg.

Dann rief ich:

„Zum Tropfenden Kessel!" und wurde sofort in einen schwarzen Strudel gezogen.

Nach kurzer Zeit verlangsamte sich der Strudel und ich stand in einem etwas schmutzigen Kamin, der sich in einer schummrigen Kneipe befand. Diese war, da es in England auch erst vormittags war, noch leer, nur ein glatzköpfiger Barkeeper stand hinter dem Tresen und wischte mit einem dreckigen Lumpen über ein paar verschmierte Gläser. Ich ließ Lio auf den Boden, packte meinen Koffer und ging auf den Barkeeper zu. Dieser blickte von seiner Arbeit auf und sah mich neugierig an.

„Kundschaft so früh am Morgen? Was kann ich für dich tun, kleine Lady?", fragte er und warf mir ein zahnloses Grinsen zu.

Ich straffte meine Schultern und stellte mich etwas gerader hin (ich war keine kleine Lady!) und begann zu sprechen.

„Mein Name ist Serfina Evans und ich würde gern ein Zimmer für zwei Nächte nehmen."

Der Barkeeper blickte mich kurz abschätzend an und kramte dann einen Schlüssel irgendwo unter dem Tresen hervor.

„Zimmer 6, kleine Lady. Das macht zwölf Galleonen."

Ich legte ihm das Geld auf den Tresen und nahm meinen Schlüssel entgegen. Dann führte mich der Barkeeper eine enge Treppe hinauf, an deren Ende sich links das Zimmer mit der Nummer 6 befand.

„Hier wären wir. Falls du irgendwas brauchst, frag nach Tom."

Er grinste mich nochmal an und verschwand dann wieder die Treppe hinunter, bevor ich überhaupt danke sagen konnte.

Ich schloss die Zimmertür auf und ging in das Zimmer hinein. Drinnen befand sich ein gemütliches Bett, ein brennender Kamin und eine kleine Sofaecke. Ich legte meinen Koffer aufs Bett und öffnete ihn.

„Accio Samtumhang", murmelte ich und schon schoss mir mein luftiger schwarzer Samtumhang entgegen, den ich damals extra für warme Sommertage in England gekauft hatte. Das Wetter war zwar auch hier ziemlich angenehm, aber die englische Zauberermode bestand darauf, dass man edle Umhänge trug, wenn man in der Öffentlichkeit unterwegs war. Ich warf mir also den Umhang über mein dunkelrotes Sommerkleid und befestigte die edlen silbernen rubinbesetzten Schnallen um meinen Hals. Ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel neben dem Kamin zeigte mir, dass ich wie eine typische englische Hexe aussah. Ich würde also nicht auffallen.

Ich wollte mich gerade wieder vom Spiegel wegdrehen, als dieser begann mit mir zu reden: „So ein hübsches junges Ding! Aber was hast du denn nur für ein Kleid an? Man sieht deine Knöchel und deine Waden, junge Dame!"

Nachdem ich mich von meinem kurzen Schreck erholt hatte (ich hatte keinen magischen Spiegel zuhause und war darum sprechende Spiegel nicht mehr gewöhnt), antwortete ich etwas verärgert: „Wir leben nicht mehr im 19. Jahrhundert!"

Der Spiegel schnaubte verächtlich, doch ich beachtete ihn nicht mehr und bückte mich zu Lio hinunter.

„Ich komme heute Abend wieder. Mach es dir gemütlich, erkundige die Winkelgasse... Aber stell ja keinen Unfug an!"

Lio maunzte und rollte sich auf dem Sofa zusammen. Er würde wohl erst noch ein kleines Nickerchen machen, bevor er auf Erkundungstour ging.

Ich schmunzelte kurz und ging dann zu Tür hinaus, die Treppe hinunter und an Tom, dem Barkeeper, vorbei in der Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels. Der Hinterhof war von einer Backsteinmauer begrenz und man musste auf den richtigen Stein mit dem Zauberstab tippen, um das Tor zum Eingang in die Winkelgasse, der magischen Einkaufsmeile in London, zu öffnen.

Nach kurzem Überlegen (und peinlichem auf-irgendwelche-Steine-klopfen) hatte ich den richtigen Stein angetippt und die Mauer öffnete sich und bildete einen großen Torbogen. Eine Pflastersteinstraße führte in die Einkaufsmeile, links und rechts der Straße reihten sich die buntesten und merkwürdigsten Gebäude, allesamt magische Geschäfte.

Am Horizont sah man die weißblitzende Fassade der Gringotts-Bank aufblitzen. Diese Bank war auch mein erstes Ziel für den Tag. Dort hatte ich meine Verließe, die mein magisches Geld enthielten. Gringotts galt als beste magische Bank, darum hatte ich mein Geld nie an eine amerikanische Zaubererbank übertragen. Die Kobolde, die dort arbeiteten, machten ihre Arbeit gut und gewissenhaft, insofern man richtig mit ihnen umzugehen wusste. Meine Großmutter, Dorea Potter, hatte mir als gebürtige Angehörige einer alten und ehrwürdigen Zaubererfamilie, den Blacks, schon früh beigebracht wie man seine Finanzen mit den Kobolden am besten regelte.

So fragte ich auch direkt nachdem ich die Bank betreten hatte nach dem Manager der Potter Verließe, dem Kobold Griphook. Nach kurzem Warten in der pompösen Eingangshalle der Bank trat mir eine kleine Gestalt mit einer langen Nase und spitzen Ohren entgegen.

„Seid gegrüßt, Miss Evans", sprach Griphook, als er schließlich vor mir zum stehen kam.

„Ihr wart schon lange nicht mehr anwesend. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

Er grinste mich an, wobei seine kurzen scharfen Zähne ihm ein schauriges Bild verliehen.

„Seid gegrüßt, Kobold Griphook. Ich möchte das Vormund meines Bruders Harry Potter werden und möchte mir hierzu euren Rat einholen", antwortete ich ihm.

Sein Grinsen verstärkte sich und ein Funkeln trat in seine Augen. Man konnte die Galleonen-Zeichen in seinem Gesicht förmlich sehen.

„Gewiss, Miss Evans. Doch alles hat seinen Preis..."

Ich schnaubte.

„Ihr kennt den Betrag des Goldes in den Potter-Verließen. Ich kann zahlen."

„Natürlich, natürlich", antwortet der Kobold. „Bitte, folgt mir in mein Büro!"

Ich lief hinter Griphook in ein großes Zimmer, ausgestattet mit einem Ledersessel und einem wunderschönen Schreibtisch aus Mahagoni. Griphook nahm auf dem Ledersessel Platz.

„Seid so frei euch einen eigenen Stuhl zu beschwören. Oder steht", meinte Griphook mit abwertendem Tonfall.

Es war kein Geheimnis, dass die Kobolde keine Zauberei mochten. Immerhin hatten die Zauberer sie zu Geschöpfen zweiter Klasse ernannt und ihnen einige Rechte abgesprochen.

Ich beschwor mir also einen einfachen Holzstuhl und nahm vor Griphooks Schreibtisch Platz. Dieser faltete seine Hände auf dem Tisch und betrachtete mich einen Augenblick lang unergründlich.

„Also", begann er schließlich. „Ihr möchtet die Vormundschaft für Euren Bruder Harry Potter übernehmen? Warum wendet Ihr euch an uns und geht nicht gleich ins Zaubereiministerium?"

Das war natürlich eine Fangfrage. Der Kobold wollte ein Lob für seine gute Arbeit hören.

Vorsichtig antwortete ich: „Die Kobolde sind unabhängig von den Zauberern und damit auch von Albus Dumbledore. Er möchte nicht, dass ich die Vormundschaft für Harry übernehme. Er ist der Meinung, dass Harry bei unseren Verwandten in Surrey bleiben soll. Die letzten Ereignisse haben mir jedoch gezeigt, dass ich besser für ihn sorgen kann. Würde ich direkt ins Ministerium gehen, hätte ich keine Chance. Professor Dumbledore hat über das Ministerium zu viel Einfluss. Die Kobolde sind unabhängig. Darum bin ich hier."

Griphook blickte mich weiter über seine lange Nase hinweg an.

„Sehr gut", sagte er schließlich. „Dann kommen wir zum geschäftlichen. Um die Vormundschaft für Harry Potter zu bekommen müsst Ihr zunächst einmal Lady Potter werden. Danach habt Ihr als Oberhaupt des Hauses Potter das Recht dazu sein Vormund zu sein. Diese Recht kann Euch auch nicht abgesprochen werden. Die Frage ist also ganz leicht, Miss Evans. Wollt Ihr Lady Potter werden?"

Ich blickte Griphook verdutzt an. Darüber hatte ich noch nie nachgedacht... mein Großvater war Lord Potter gewesen. Dass ich nach seinem Tod das Oberhaupt des Hauses Potter werden konnte, hatte ich nicht in Erwägung gezogen.

„Was würde das für mich bedeuten?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Nicht viel, eigentlich", antwortete Griphook. „Die Repräsentation des Hauses Potter nach außen, die Verwaltung aller Anwesen und Hauselfen, insofern es welche gibt. Und natürlich der soziale Austausch mit anderen Oberhäuptern eines Hauses. Lord Malfoy veranstaltet zum Beispiel jedes Jahr einen Weihnachtsball."

Ich verzog die Miene. Auf einen Weihnachtsball mit den Malfoys, die zu den schlimmsten Blutpuristen in ganz England gehörten, hatte ich eigentlich keine Lust. Aber wenn das bedeutete, dass ich Harry von den Dursleys wegholen konnte, dann war es mir das wert. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde ich ja Lucifer als Begleitung zu diesen Bällen mitnehmen können? Das würde zumindest für Aufsehen sorgen.

Mit diesem Gedanken sagte ich zu Griphook: „Okay, ich werde das Oberhaupt des Hauses Potter. Was muss ich tun?"

Griphooks Mund verzog sich wieder zu einem spitzzähnigen Grinsen.

„Sehr gut. Wir brauchen nichts weiter als einen Tropfen Blut."

Mir wurde etwas flau im Magen.

Griphook öffnete eine Schublade an seinem Schreibtisch und zog eine edelsteinbesetzte Kiste aus Gold hervor. Diese öffnete er und stelle sie vor mich hin. In der Schachtel befand sich ein goldener Ring.

„Dies ist der Ring des Potter Oberhauptes. Ein Tropfen Blut muss auf den Ring geträufelt werden. Dann verändert sich der Ring und passt sich dem neuen Oberhaupt des Hauses an."

Griphook reichte mir eine Nadel und sah mich auffordernd an. Ich schluckte und stach mir zögerlich mit der Nadel in den Finger. Ein Tropfen Blut quoll aus der Kuppe meines Fingers hervor, den ich vorsichtig auf den Ring fallen ließ. Dieser begann hell zu glühen, sodass ich meine Augen schließen musste. Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, lag in der Schachtel ein zierlicher goldener Ring, in den drei Rubine stilvoll eingefasst waren. Es war ein wirklich sehr schöner Ring. Behutsam nahm ich ihn aus der Schachtel.

„Ihr müsst ihn Euch an den anziehen, um das Ritual zu vollenden", sprach Griphook.

Ich nahm den Ring und steckte ihn mir an den Ringfinger meiner linken Hand. Wieder leuchtete der Ring kurz auf und passte sich dann an meinen Finger an. Ich spürte, wie von diesem Ring eine Magie ausging, die viel älter als meine war. Sie schwebte um mich herum und in meinen Körper hinein, um sich dort mit meiner Magie zu verbinden.

Griphook schien meinen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck zu bemerken, denn er sagt: „Das ist die Magie des Hauses Potter. Mithilfe dieser Magie habt Ihr Zugang zu allen Potter-Anwesen und allen Potter-Verließen. Ihr könnt außerdem den Verteidigungsmodus aktivieren, falls eines der Häuser angegriffen werden sollte."

Griphook zog ein Blatt Pergament aus seiner Schublade.

„Hier sind alle Potter-Anwesen und die zugehörigen Hauselfen aufgelistet."

Er übergab mir das Pergament und ich betrachtete es eingehend:

‚Haus Potter - Anwesen

Potter Manor, London, England

Potter Family Home, Godrics Hollow, England

Potter Urlaubsdomizil, Wien, Österreich

Potter Urlaubsdomizil, Trieste, Italien

Haus Potter - Hauselfen

verstorben

Haus Potter - Verließe

Potter Vertrauensverließ: Harry James Potter

Potter Vertrauensverließ: Lady Serafina Poppy Evans-Potter

Potter Verließ: Lady Serafina Poppy Evans-Potter

Evans geschäftliches Verließ: Lady Serafina Poppy Evans-Potter'

Überrascht zog ich die Augenbrauen hoch. Wir hatten Ferienhäuser in Italien und Österreich? Ich war mit meinen Großeltern nie dort gewesen. Diese Häuser würde ich bei Gelegenheit besuchen wollen. Dann fiel mir mein Name ins Auge.

„Lady Serafina Poppy Evans-Potter? Ist das jetzt mein Name?", fragte ich Griphook.

„Offiziell, ja", antwortete dieser. „Aber Ihr könnt euch selbst aussuchen, ob Ihr lieber mit ‚Potter' oder ‚Evans' angesprochen werden wollt."

Ich atmete erleichtert aus. Ich hatte meinen Namen schon einmal ändern müssen, ich wollte das nicht nochmal tun. Es sorgte einfach für zu viel Verwirrung.

„Ich werde nun die zugehörigen Papiere an das Ministerium schicken. Offiziel seid Ihr nun das Oberhaupt der Potterfamilie und damit auch das Vormund von Harry Potter. Aber das Ministerium braucht ja immer alles nochmal schriftlich... In der Zwischenzeit würde ich empfehlen, dass Ihr euch formelle Umhänge kauft, die das Potter-Wappen zeigen. Die werdet Ihr auf sozialen Events brauchen."

Griphook stand auf und ich tat es ihm gleich. Er verbeugte sich leicht und sagt: „Viel Glück auf diesem neuen Weg, Lady Serafina Poppy Evans-Potter. Möge sich Ihr Reichtum stetig vermehren."

Ich verbeugte mich vor Griphook und antwortete: „Vielen Dank, Griphook, Manager der Potter Verließe. Möge Ihr Goldfluss stetig fließen."

Dann drehte ich mich um und verließ schnellen Schrittes die Bank.

Draußen angekommen musste ich erst einmal durchatmen. Ich konnte es kaum fassen, dass ich spontan den Titel ‚Lady' Potter angenommen hatte! Damit gehörte ich zur magischen Oberschicht, genau so wie die Malfoys, die Parkinsons und wie sie alle hießen. Ich grinste verschmitzt. Unter den ganzen Blutpuristen fiel ich mit meiner liberalen Meinung auf wie ein bunter Hund. Aber das war gut so! Vielleicht könnte ich dann endlich etwas dagegen unternehmen, dass muggelgeborene Hexen und Zauberer als „minderwertig" betrachtet wurden.

Mein nächster Halt war bei „Madame Malkins: Roben für jeden Anlass". Dort erklärte ich Madame Malkins höchstpersönlich, was mein Anliegen war. Diese freute sich darüber, schicke Umhänge anfertigen zu dürfen (und natürlich über den Preis den sie dafür bekam). Nachdem ich also gefühlte fünf Stunden für die Anprobe der neuen Umhänge stramm stand, war auch dieser Aufgabe erledigt.

Als nächstes holte ich mir einen kleinen Happen zum Mittagessen und dann ging ich, wie man es eben macht, wenn man das erste mal seit Jahren in einer magischen Einkaufsmeile ist, shoppen.

Abends kam ich sehr erschöpft im Tropfenden Kessel an. Darum rieb ich mir erstmal verwundert die Augen, als ich einen schmächtigen Jungen mit verwuschelten schwarzen Haaren an einem Tisch in der Kneipe sah. Zu seinen Füßen lag, als ob es selbstverständlich wäre, mein Kater Lio.

War das etwa Harry, der da gemeinsam mit Lio gemütlich zu Abend aß? Nicht, dass es seltsam wäre Harry hier anzutreffen, er hatte ja schließlich geschrieben, dass er aktuell im Tropfenden Kessel übernachten würde. Aber das Lio bei ihm ist? Die beiden hatten sich ja noch nie zuvor gesehen!

Ich näherte mich vorsichtig dem Tisch und der Junge blickte zu mir auf. Die grünen Augen hinter der runden Brille zeigten mir, dass es eindeutig Harry war. Er sah mich überrascht und auch ein bisschen schüchtern an. Er erinnerte sich bestimmt an unsere letzte Begegnung, die ja nicht ganz so vorteilhaft verlaufen war.

„Serafina? Was machst du denn hier? Ich hab nicht mit dir gerechnet", sagte Harry leise und senkte seinen Blick wieder auf den halbleeren Teller vor ihm.

„Hallo, Harry", sagte ich und schenke ihm mein freundlichstes Lächeln. Er rutschte etwas tiefer in seinen Stuhl hinein, als ob er sich verstecken wollte. Na super. So viel zum Thema ‚Gute Beziehung zu Harry aufbauen'.

„Darf ich mich setzen?", fragte ich vorsichtig und deutete auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber.

Er nickte und ich nahm Platz. Lio streckte sich und sprang dann auf meinen Schoß.

„Ist das dein Kater?", fragte Harry leise.

„Ja, das ist Lio. Er ist eigentlich noch ziemlich jung, auch wenn er nicht so aussieht. Ich weiß echt nicht, wie groß er einmal wird...", antwortete ich uns strich Lio über sein geschmeidiges Fell.

„Er ist mir heute den ganzen Tag gefolgt. Hast du ihn auf mich angesetzt?"

Ich blickte Harry überrascht an.

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Er scheint dich wohl einfach zu mögen."

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du wirklich herkommst", murmelte Harry.

„Natürlich bin ich gekommen! Weißt du, wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe, dich endlich wieder zu sehen?"

Harry wich meinem Blick aus. Ich atmete tief durch.

„Ich habe Neuigkeiten", sagte ich und wartete, bis er mich wieder ansah.

Dann griff ich über den Tisch nach seiner Hand.

„Ich bin das Oberhaupt des Hauses Potter geworden. Das bedeutet, dass ich ab heute offiziell dein Vormund bin und du in den Ferien zu mir kommen kannst... insofern du das möchtest."

Harry blickte mich mit großen Augen an.

„Im Ernst? Ich dachte, Professor Dumbledore hätte das verboten?"

Ich schnaubte.

„Das hat er zwar, aber ich werde nicht länger zusehen wie die Durselys dich schlecht behandeln. Ich hätte schon viel früher etwas sagen sollen. Ich bin sehr wohl auch in der Lage dich zu beschützen! Und außerdem… habe ich in Amerika sehr mächtige Freunde", entgegnete ich mit dem Gedanken an Lucifer.

Wenn jemand Harry beschützen konnte, dann war das er. Meine Magie hatte fast keine Auswirkungen auf ihn, da würde auch Voldemort nicht viel ausrichten können.

„Ich würde mich riesig freuen, wenn ich von den Durselys weg könnte", sagte Harry leise, den Blick auf den Tisch zwischen uns gerichtet.

„Sie machen Mom und Dad immer schlecht. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich hier bin. Tante Magda war zu Besuch und hat Dad als faulen Rumtreiben bezeichnet… Ich hab es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Und dann ist sie plötzlich angeschwollen, wie ein Luftballon, und davon geflogen."

Harry hatte den Blick immer noch auf den Tisch gerichtet, als ob er Angst hatte, dass ich ihn ausschimpfen würde. Aber im Gegenteil. Ich brach in prustendes Gelächter aus, sodass mich die anderen Gäste im Tropfenden Kessel verwirrt ansahen. Auch Harry sah verwundert auf, als ich mir eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischte.

„Was ist so witzig? Ich dachte, du würdest mich schimpfen"

Ich sah ihn, immer noch lachen, an.

„Wahrscheinlich sollte ich das auch, aber mal im Ernst? Das hat die alte Magda mehr als verdient. Und die Vorstellung, wie sie davon fliegt… das ist einfach zu gut!"

Ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich in Harrys Gesicht, das ich strahlend erwiderte.

„Du bist echt okay", meinte er. „Ich würde gerne in den Ferien zu dir kommen."

„Das freut mich, Harry! Du bist bei mir immer willkommen!", sagte ich. „Aber jetzt sollten wir in unsere Zimmer gehen, morgen ist dein letzter Ferientag, den solltest du ausgeruht genießen."

Am nächsten Tag ging ich mit Harry gemeinsam frühstücken und dann trennten sich unsere Wege. Er wollte nach seinen Freunden Ron und Hermine suchen, während ich noch ein paar Apotheken abklappern wollte, um neue Trankzutaten zu kaufen.

Als ich am Abend wieder im Tropfenden Kessel ankam, sah ich die ganze Familie Weasley (abzüglich natürlich Bill und Charlie) gemeinsam mit Harry und einem Mädchen mit buschigen Haaren, vermutlich Hermine, an drei zusammengeschobenen Tischen sitzen.

„Serafina!", rief Molly Weasley, als sie mich erblickte. „Dich habe ich ewig nicht mehr gesehen! Setz dich zu uns!"

Ich nahm ihr Angebot dankbar an und setzte mich auf einen Stuhl neben Harry, den mir die Zwillinge Fred und George schnell vom Nebentisch organisiert hatten. Die Weasleys begrüßten mich erfreut, abgesehen den beiden Jüngsten, Ron und Ginny, die sich vermutlich nicht mehr an mich erinnerten. Sie waren zu klein gewesen, als ich die Wealseys als Kind besucht hatte, um mit Bill und Charlie zu spielen.

„Ihr kennt euch?", fragte mich Harry verwirrt und auch etwas anklagend.

„Ich war, bis ich nach Hogwarts kam, eng mit Bill und Charlie Weasley befreundet. Da habe ich die Weasleys oft besucht. Als unsere Eltern gestorben sind, durfte ich leider keine Freunde mehr besuchen, da ja verschleiert werden sollte, dass ich die Tochter der Potters. Molly und Arthur kannten mich aber schon davor, also wissen sie natürlich Bescheid. Und die älteren Weasley-Kinder wissen es auch…"

Harry warf Ron einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

„Keine Sorge, Ron kennt mich nicht", besänftigte ich ihn. „Er war damals viel zu klein, um sich noch an mich erinnern zu können."

Das schien Harry etwas zu besänftigen.

Nachdem dieses Thema erledigt war, aßen wir gemeinsam unser Abendessen. Dann wurden die Hogwarts-Schüler nach oben in die Zimmer geschickt, um ihre Koffer zu packen. Ich blieb mit Molly und Arthur am Tisch sitzen.

„Hast du Harry schon die Wahrheit gesagt?", fragte mich Arthur.

„Arthur, die Wahrheit würde ihm fürchterliche Angst einjagen! Es wäre besser, wenn sie ihm nichts sagt", entgegnete Molly mit schriller Stimme. „Willst du Harry mit dieser schweren Last in die Schule schicken? Um Himmels willen, er kann von Glück reden, dass er nichts weiß!"

„Was genau meint ihr?", fragte ich verwirrt. „Redet ihr von Sirius Black?"

„Ja", sagte Molly und blickte mich eindrücklich an. „Aber Serafina, du weißt noch nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Arthur, erzähl es ihr."

Überrascht zog ich die Augenbrauen hoch und blickte Arthur gespannt an. Dieser blickte grimmig drein und begann zu erzählen: „Vor seinem Ausbruch aus Askaban hat Black immer wieder wie von Sinnen gemurmelt: ‚Er ist in Hogwarts, er ist in Hogwarts'. Das Ministerium nimmt an, dass er Harry töten möchte, um sein Werk für Voldemort zu vollenden."

„Oh Nein", entgegnete ich bestürzt. „Dann ist er also hinter Harry her?"

„Ja", antwortete Molly. „Aber das braucht er nicht zu erfahren! Er ist in Hogwarts vollkommen sicher!"

„Das entscheide immer noch ich", meinte ich entschlossen.

Die beiden Weasley-Patriarchen blickten mich überrascht an.

„Ich hab gestern den Titel der Lady Potter angenommen, ich bin offiziell Harrys Vormund", erklärte ich.

„Dumbledore wird nicht erfreut sein", meinte Arthur mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Aber ich bin froh, wenn er nicht mehr zu euren schrecklichen Verwandten muss." Er warf mir einen Seitenblick zu. „Entschuldige meine Wortwahl."

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und starrte gedankenverloren zur Türe, hinter welcher sich die Treppe zu unserem Zimmer befand. Sie war einen Spalt geöffnet und ich meinte dahinter einen Schatten zu erkennen… Ich kniff die Augen zusammen. War das etwa Harry, der dort an der Türe lauschte?

Ich wandte mich wieder den beiden Weasleys zu und schenkte ihnen ein kleines Lächeln.

„Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet, ich würde gern ins Bett gehen. Es war ein langer Tag."

Wir verabschiedeten uns voneinander und ich ging zur Türe, während Molly und Arthur noch am Tisch sitzen blieben.

„Harry, ich hab dich gesehen. Ich weiß, dass du gelauscht hast", sagte ich leise, während ich die Türe hinter mir schloss.

Wir standen nun beide im Dunkeln vor der Treppe und blickten uns gegenseitig an. Harrys grüne Augen waren geweitet und er sah etwas verängstigt aus.

„Bist du sauer?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nein", erwiderte ich seufzend. „Hast du alles gehört?"

„Ja. Warum ist dieser Sirius Black hinter mir her? Was will er denn von mir? Und was für ein Werk für Voldemort?"

Ich seufzte erneut. Dann setzte ich mich auf die unterste Treppenstufe und klopfte auffordernd auf den Platz neben mir. Harry nahm Platz und sah mich weiterhin fragend an.

„Es wird Zeit für eine kleine Geschichte", begann ich. „Sirius Black war einer der besten Freunde unseres Vaters. Er war oft da, als ich ein kleines Mädchen war und ich mochte ihn sehr gerne. Dann kam Voldemort an die Macht und der Krieg begann. Voldemort war hinter uns her, warum weiß ich leider auch nicht genau… Auf jeden Fall mussten wir uns verstecken. Also haben wir uns für den Fidelius Zauber entschieden. Bei diesem Zauber braucht man einen Geheimniswahrer, der als Einziger die Adresse deines Hauses kennt und diese an andere Leute weitergeben kann. Unsere Eltern haben sich für Sirius Black als Geheimniswahrer entschieden. Der hat aber Voldemort verraten wo wir wohnen… Er muss wohl die ganze Zeit ein Todesser gewesen sein, dieser Bastard!"

Ich merkte, wie mir Tränen der Wut in die Augen stiegen.

„Entschuldige. Das Ganze macht mich immer noch sehr traurig, ich hätte das nie von Sirius- nein, von _Black_ erwartet. Auf jeden Fall ist er jetzt aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen und das Ministerium nimmt an, dass er hinter dir her ist. Hast du ja gehört. Und weißt du, was das beschissenste an der ganzen Sache ist?", fragte ich Harry aufgebracht.

Ich spürte, wie die Tränen über meine Wangen zu laufen begannen.

„Er ist dein Pate!"

Harry zog überrascht auf und ich sah ihm in die Augen. Auch in ihnen standen Tränen, die er mühsam versuchte wegzublinzeln. Für eine Weile saßen wir stillschweigend nebeneinander, jeder versunken in seine eigene Trauer und Wut. Dann überraschte mich Harry, indem er mir zaghaft die Hand auf die Schulter legte und sagte: „Danke, dass du es mir erzählt hast. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, es von jemand anderem zu erfahren."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und ging die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen herrschte Chaos. Die Hälfte der Weasley-Kinder (damit meine ich Fred, George und Ron) hatten ihre Koffer natürlich noch nicht gepackt und mussten das jetzt auf den letzten Drücker erledigen. Der Rest saß unten beim Frühstück. Dann fuhren die Autos des Ministeriums vor, die die Weasleys und Harry und Hermine zum Bahngleis 9 3/4 bringen sollten. Für mich hieß es also Abschied nehmen. Ich wurde von Molly, Arthur, Fred und George fest umarmt, während mir Percy fürstlich die Hand schüttelte. Er war ja immerhin Schulsprecher und konnte sich somit keine Umarmungen mehr leisten. Zumindest war das seine Meinung.

Auch Ron, Ginny und Hermine schüttelten mir schüchtern die Hand. Harry überraschte mich, indem er meine Umarmung fest erwiderte, was mich sehr glücklich machte. Dann stiegen sie alle in das magisch vergrößerte Auto ein und weg waren sie.

Ich seufzte wehmütig und blickte zu Lio hinunter, der neben mir stand und sich an meinen Füßen rieb.

„Es wird Zeit nach Hause zu gehen", sagte ich zu ihm.

Er maunzte. Also packte ich meinen Koffer und ging zum Kamin des Tropfenden Kessels, um zurück nach Hause zu flohen. Ich dachte mit einem kribbligen Gefühl im Magen daran, dass ich bald Lucifer wieder sehen würde. Ob er sich wohl fragte, wo ich war? Oder war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, dass ich für ein paar Tage weg gewesen war?

Ich warf das Flohpulver in den Kamin und stieg, mit dem Koffer in der Hand und der Katze unter den Arm geklemmt, in die grünen Flammen.

„Evans Apotheke, Los Angeles!", sagte ich und wurde sofort in den schwarzen Strudel gezogen, der mich nach Hause bringen würde.

—

Hallo:) Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass so lange nichts von mir kam, aber ich habe es endlich geschafft ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben! Vielen Dank an alle Reviews, alle Favoriten und auch an alle, die die Geschichte zu ihren Alerts hinzugefügt haben. Ihr motiviert mich wirklich sehr! Bis bald, eure Zwalt


	9. Azraels Schwert

Kapitel 9: Azraels Schwert

Nach dem nervenaufreibenden Trip in die Winkelgasse konnte es man mir wirklich nicht verübeln, dass ich am Tag meiner Rückkehr nach Los Angeles nicht viel zustande brachte, außer ein paar einfache Tränke zu brauen. Am Abend lockte mich schon früh der Gedanke an mein warmes, weiches Bett und ich gab mich dieser Sehnsucht hin. Lio tat es mir gleich und rollte sich am Fußende des Bettes ein. Ich schloss erschöpft meine Augen und ließ mich vom wohligen schwarzen Schlaf übermannen.

In meinen Träumen spürte ich eine Hand in meinem Haar, die mir immer wieder sacht über den Kopf strich.

„Serafina…", murmelte eine Stimme an meinem Ohr.

Ich drehte verwirrt den Kopf beiseite. War das überhaupt ein Traum? Die Stimme klang so echt und ein bisschen wie… Lucifer? Aber warum sollte der denn in meinem Bett sein? Ich musste wohl doch träumen…

„Sera!", hörte ich wieder Lucifers Stimme, diesmal energischer. Ich runzelte die Stirn und schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor. Konnte denn nicht mal der Traum-Lucifer etwas Zweisamkeit mit mir genießen?

Die Hand in meinem Haar wanderte über mein Gesicht, strich langsam meinen Hals entlang, über mein Schlüsselbein und blieb schließlich auf meiner Schulter liegen. Ich erschauderte leicht und seufzte wohlig. Wenn mir schon der echte Lucifer unerreichbar war, dann konnte ich ja wenigstens diesen Traum genießen… —Doch dann schüttelte die Hand plötzlich meine Schulter und ich riss abrupt die Augen auf.

„Was- Wer-?" Ich starrte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit meines Schlafzimmers und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Ich hob meine Hand und murmelte: „_Lumos_!".

Eine kleine Lichtkugel erschien darauf hin in meiner Handfläche und füllte den Raum mit einem schummrigen Licht. Ich blinzelte noch einmal und stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, als ich erkannte, dass Lucifer tatsächlich auf meiner Bettkante saß und mich schelmisch angrinste. Vor lauter Schreck warf ich die kleine (vollkommen harmlose) Lichtkugel auf ihn, die wirkungslos an ihm abprallte und dann erlosch. Wieder war das Zimmer in Schwärze gehüllt, doch diesmal konnte ich Lucifers Augen in der Dunkelheit glimmen sehen.

„Guten Morgen, Liebes", sagte Lucifer mit seiner verführerischen dunklen Stimme, die ich schon wieder gefährlich nah an meinem Ohr vernahm.

„Was in Merlins Namen machst du hier?", fragte ich und wich etwas zurück. „Wie bist du überhaupt hier reingekommen? Und wie viel Uhr ist es überhaupt?"

Ich griff zu meinem Zauberstab, der links auf meinem Nachttisch lag und deutete damit in Richtung der Stehlampe. Diese erhellte sich augenblicklich und endlich konnte ich Lucifer komplett erkennen. Er sah so schön aus, wie ich es immer von ihm kannte- mit maßgeschneidertem Anzug und perfekt frisierten Haaren saß er an meinem Bett und blickte auf mich herunter. Ich kam mir in meinem dünnen Nachthemd auf einmal schrecklich underdressed vor.

„Ich versuche dich zu erreichen, schon seit gestern. Aber an dein Smartphone gehst du nicht, daher dachte ich, dass ich wohl persönlich vorbei kommen muss."

„Mitten in der Nacht?", fragte ich ihn leicht verärgert.

„Liebes, es ist fünf Uhr morgens! Eine perfekte Zeit zum aufstehen, wenn es viel zu tun gibt."

„Ich habe heute aber eigentlich gar nicht so viel zu tun!"

„Ah, doch", entgegnete Lucifer und lächelte mich wieder mit seinem charmanten Lächeln an. „Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich."

Ich blinzelte ihn fassungslos an.

„Einen Auftrag? Und das kann nicht warten, bis ich ausgeschlafen bin?!"

„Tatsächlich… nicht", meinte Lucifer und verzog sein Gesicht. „Es könnten zu viele Menschen gestorben sein, wenn wir warten bis du ausgeschlafen bist."

Ruckartig setzte ich mich in meinem Bett auf.

„Was? Wie, Menschen gestorben? Ist Voldemort wieder da?"

Lucifer blickte mich verwirrt an.

„Voldemort? Was für ein merkwürdiger Name… Der Arme wird sich wohl jeden Tag wünschen, dass seine Mutter ihn anders genannt hätte."

„Nun ja, eigentlich heißt er Tom…", murmelte ich leise.

Diese Auskunft schien Lucifer allerdings nur noch mehr zu verwirren. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, wie um seine Gedanken zu sortieren und sah mich dann wieder an.

„Nein, es geht nicht um Tom, oder Voldemort, oder wie auch immer dieser Mensch auch heißen mag. Es ist viel schlimmer." Er machte eine dramatische Pause. „Ich habe etwas verloren."

Unbeeindruckt zog ich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Und das soll schlimmer sein als Voldemort?"

„Hörst du jetzt bitte auf mit diesem Voldemort?", entgegnete Lucifer etwas genervt und ich sah, wie es in seinen schönen Augen wieder rot glimmte.

Ich hob beschwichtigend die Hände und wich etwas mehr zurück. Einem wütenden Teufel wollte ich nicht zu nahe sein.

Er stieß einen Schwall Luft aus und schloss kurz die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, hatten sie wieder ihre gewöhnliche schwarze Farbe angenommen.

„Entschuldige, Liebes. Aber die Sache ist leider nicht so einfach. Gestern früh wurde eine Leiche gefunden… eine junge Frau. Erstochen. Und die Mordwaffe gehört mir."

„Was, erstochen? Und du willst jetzt dein Messer wieder haben?"

Das ergab für mich alles wenig Sinn. Gewaltverbrechen waren in L.A. leider nicht unüblich, aber warum der Mord mit Lucifers Messer begangen wurde, war mir absolut nicht einleuchtend.

„Nicht Messer… Schwert. Und eigentlich ist es auch gar nicht mein Schwert, aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Hör zu, ich muss dir für den Zusammenhang eine kurze Geschichte erzählen. Bitte dreh nicht durch."Er sah mir eindrücklich in die Augen. Ich nickte vorsichtig.

„Ich habe dir doch von meinem Bruder Uriel erzählt und dass ich eine Auseinandersetzung mit ihm hatte. Nun ja, am Ende dieser Auseinandersetzung musste ich ihn leider töten."

„Was? Wieso-", wollte ich entgeistert fragen, doch Lucifer legte mir die Hand auf den Mund.

„Du hast versprochen nicht durchzudrehen, Sera. Lass mich bitte aussprechen."

Ich blickte ihm lang in die Augen, konnte dort aber nichts als Aufrichtigkeit erkennen. Also nickte ich ihm abermals zu und er nahm seine Hand von meinem Mund.

„Er hat Menschen bedroht, die mir nahe stehen und ich habe schließlich keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen. Jedenfalls habe ich ihn mit einem Schwert umgebracht, genauer gesagt mit Azraels Schwert. Das ist eine göttliche Waffe, die dem Engel des Todes gehört. Sobald ein Sterblicher sie in die Finger bekommt, verfällt er in einen Mordrausch. Jemand hatte den Mord von gestern zufällig auf einem Touristenfoto festgehalten und die Mordwaffe war… Azraels Schwert. Leider wurde das Schwert aber nicht am Tatort gefunden."

Ich riss entsetzt die Augen auf.

„Das heißt hier irgendwo in L.A. befindet sich ein Schwert, das jeden zum Mörder macht?"

„Nur Sterbliche verfallen in den Mordrausch", berichtigte mich Lucifer.

Ich sah ihn kritisch an.

„Du hast damit deinen Bruder getötet."

„Das ist etwas ganz anderes und tut jetzt nichts zur Sache! Sera, das Schwert ist in Menschenhand! Ich muss es unbedingt wieder bekommen, bevor ganz L.A. sich gegenseitig umbringen will."

„Und ich soll dieses Schwert für dich finden?", fragte ich.

„Kannst du es nicht einfach herzaubern?", entgegnete er.

„Das ist nicht so einfach… Es gibt einen Spruch, aber damit dieser Erfolg hat, muss ich in der Nähe des Schwertes sein."

„Einen anderen Weg gibt es nicht?", fragte mich Lucifer und ich meinte einen verzweifelten Unterton in seiner Stimme zu vernehmen. „Der Gedanke daran, dass du in die Nähe des Schwertes kommst behagt mir gar nicht."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit."

Lucifer schien kurz mit sich zu ringen.

„Nun gut", meinte er schließlich. „Dann komm bitte um sieben zu der Zentrale des LAPD. Ich zähle auf dich und deine Hexenkünste."

Er war gerade aufgestanden, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und zu mir herunterbeugte.

Seine Hand lag plötzlich schwer auf meinem Unterarm und sein Daumen begann sanft über meine Haut zu kreisen. Ich erstarrte und blickte erschreckt in seine Augen, in denen wieder etwas rotes zu flackern schien. Allerdings war das Flackern diesmal nicht von Wut begleitet, sondern eine ganz andere Emotion schien in seinen Augen zu treten. Lucifer fuhr mit seiner großen Hand meinen Arm entlang bis sie auf meinem Oberarm zum erliegen kam. Ich erschauderte leicht, doch dann bemerkte ich, wie Lucifer leicht am Träger meines Nachthemdes zupfte, der wohl irgendwie auf meinen Oberarm gerutscht war. Erschrocken blickte ich an mir herunter und bemerkte, das meine linke Brust fast komplett enthüllt war. Schnell schlug ich Lucifers Hand weg und verdeckte mit meinen Händen meinen Busen.

„Ein wirklich schönes Kleidchen hast du da an, Liebes. Da sollte ich dir doch öfter einen nächtlichen Besuch abstatten."

Die Röte stieg mir ins Gesicht und ich wollte gerade etwas böses erwidern (so etwas wie: „Ein Gentleman schaut einer Dame nicht ins Dékolleté"), aber da war Lucifer auch schon durch meine Türe hindurch und verschwunden. Ich schnaubte empört.

Um sieben Uhr stand ich pünktlich in der Zentrale des LAPD. Nur konnte ich leider Lucifer nirgendwo sehen. Dafür entdeckte ich Lucifers Kollegin Chloe Decker, die wie gebannt in ein anderes Zimmer zu starren schien. Vorsichtig näherte ich mich ihr und räusperte mich. Sie wirbelte erschrocken herum und lächelte dann als sie mich erkannte.

„Oh hi, Serafina, richtig? Was machen Sie hier?", fragte sie mich freundlich und lächelte.

„Hallo, ja genau. Ich suche Lucifer, wir sind verabredet."

Ein etwas merkwürdiger Ausdruck trat in ihr Gesicht.

„Lucifer ist gerade etwas… beschäftigt."

Sie deutete auf das Zimmer, in das sie eben noch gestarrt hatte. Ich trat neben sie und erkannte Lucifer und Ella, die gerade etwas zu besprechen schienen. Lucifer beugte sich zu Ella hinunter, während sie ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Ein ganz kleines Monster der Eifersucht begann in meinem Magen zu knurren. Ich schluckte dieses mehr als nur unerwünschte Gefühl herunter und blickte Chloe an, die nur mit den Achseln zuckte und sich dann abwandte.

In diesem Moment verließen Lucifer und Ella das Zimmer. Ella strahlte über das ganze Gesicht als sich mich erkannte und ich bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, da ich eben noch eifersüchtig auf sie war. Sie kam auf mich zu und schloss mich beherzt in ihre Arme.

„Hi Serafina! Was machen Sie denn hier?"

Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Lucifer schon geantwortet.

„Sera wird auch mitkommen bei unserem kleinen Ausflug."

Er griff Ella und mich am Arm und lief schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Ausgang des Gebäudes.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Detective!", rief er noch über seine Schulter in Chloes Richtung und da hatten wir die Zentrale des LAPD auch schon verlassen.

Nach einer kurzen Autofahrt in Lucifers schickem Oldtimer kamen wir in einem Waldstück außerhalb von L.A. an. Lucifer führte uns noch etwas tiefer in den Wald, bis wir schließlich vor einem grabähnlichen Loch standen.

„Beinhaltet ihr Gefallen Serafina und mich umzubringen?", fragte Ella sarkastisch, als sie in das Loch hinunter blickte.

Lucifer lachte verschmitzt und stieß Ella und mir in den Rücken, sodass ich tatsächlich das Gefühl bekam, gleich in die Grube hineinzufallen. Ich kreischte erschrocken auf, doch Lucifer hatte uns an den Armen gepackt und bewahrte uns vor einem Sturz in die Grube.

„Sehr witzig", fauchte ich und funkelte ihn böse an. Er zwinkerte mir zu und wandte sich dann an Ella, um ihr zu erklären, dass sie alles rund ums Grab forensisch untersuchen sollte.

„Und was genau mache ich jetzt hier?", fragte ich Lucifer leise, als Ella sich an die Arbeit machte.

„Du kannst nachsehen, ob das Schwert wieder hier ist und irgendwo versteckt wurde. Wie heißt es so schön: Ein Täter kehrt immer zum Tatort zurück, richtig?"

„In deinem Fall stimmt das ja", sagte ich und blickte vielbedeutend auf das leere Grab, in welchem er vermutlich mal seinen Bruder begraben hatte.

Wieder verdunkelte sich seine Miene und er warf mir einen bösen, rot-glimmenden Blick zu.

„Jetzt mach dein Hexen-Ding, Sera. Dafür bist du schließlich da."

Etwas beleidigt verschränke ich meine Arme vor der Brust, ging dann aber doch ein paar Schritte hinter einen Busch und zückte dort meinen Zauberstab.

„_Accio_ Azraels Schwert!", murmelte ich leise und spürte wie die Magie durch meine Hand in den Zauberstab floss. Allerdings fand sie nicht was sie suchte. Das Schwert schien nicht hier zu sein.

Seufzend kam ich wieder hinter dem Busch hervor und ging auf Lucifer zu.

„Das Schwert ist nicht hier", berichtete ich ihm.

Er nickte resigniert, als ob er mit dieser Antwort schon gerechnet hätte.

„Allerdings ist mir ein Gedanke gekommen: Wenn ich das Schwert rufe und es in der Nähe ist, dann kommt es ja auf mich zu und ich muss es auffangen. Ich bin auch sterblich, dann verfalle ich ja in einen Blutrausch, sobald ich es in den Händen halte, oder?"

Lucifer blickte mich entsetzt an.

„Du hast nicht gesagt, dass dein Zauber beinhaltet, dass du das Schwert zu dir rufen musst! Das ist zu gefährlich!"

Ich grinste.

„Hast du etwa Angst, dass ich dich umbringe, wenn ich das Schwert habe?"

„Sera, das ist kein Witz", sagte Lucifer eindringlich.

„Ja, ist ok, ich habe es verstanden. Dann muss halt immer jemand in der Nähe sein, der das Schwert aus der Luft fängt, falls ich es finde."

Lucifer nickte grimmig.

„Ja, das scheint mir die einzige Lösung zu sein… Übrigens hat Ella ein paar interessante Brandspuren gefunden, die sie analysieren wird. Wir beide können also wieder zurück fahren."

Und da war es wieder, das verführerische Lächeln, das mich innerlich dahin schmelzen ließ.

Da Ella noch an dem leeren Grab geblieben war, befand ich mich nun allein mit Lucifer in seinem Auto.

„Ich werde mit Detective Decker das Yoga-Zentrum besuchen, in dem das Mordopfer von gestern gearbeitet hat. Du kannst ja währenddessen etwas essen, ein paar Tränke brauen, Dämonen beschwören… Was auch immer Hexen in ihrer Freizeit so machen."

Er grinste mich an und ich streckte ihm kindisch die Zunge raus.

„Ich soll dann also auf Abruf bereit stehen, bis du mich wieder brauchst?", fragte ich verärgert.

„Richtig", entgegnete Lucifer.

„Schön! Aber du schuldest mir was", sagte ich und hob anklagend den Zeigefinger.

„Gefallen sind meine Spezialität", meinte Lucifer und zwinkerte mir zu.

Nachdem ich den ganzen Nachmittag nichts mehr von Lucifer gehört hatte, war ich in mein Büro gegangen, um dort ein paar Tränke für meine Kundenbestellungen zu brauen. Ich war gerade vertief in das Umrühren eines Verkleinerungstranks, als die Tür zu meinem Labor aufgestoßen wurde. Vor lauter Schreck machte ich eine hastige Bewegung mit meinem Zauberstab, sodass mir eine guter Schwall des Trankes ins Gesicht gespült wurde. Augenblicklich spürte ich, wie meine Muskeln zusammenschrumpften und die Welt um mich herum immer größer wurde. Als ich schließlich, inmitten eines Berges von Klamotten, die Augen wieder öffnete, erblickte ich Lucifers (nun riesiges) Gesicht über mir.

„Lucifer!", schimpfte ich mit einer piepsigen Stimme. „Hast du noch nie was von anklopfen gehört?"

Ich verkroch mich im Ausschnitt des T-Shirts, das ich zuvor getragen hatte. Leider waren meine Klamotten nicht mit mir geschrumpft.

Lucifer brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Du schaffst es immer wieder mich zum Lachen zu bringen, Liebes", meinte er und stupste meinen Körper mit einem riesigen Zeigefinger an.

„Hey", machte ich empört. „Hilf mir lieber, statt nur zu lachen! Auf dem Tisch steht ein kleines blaues Fläschchen, da ist der Gegentrank drin. Du musst mir nur einen Tropfen geben."

Immernoch schmunzelnd holte Lucifer das besagte Fläschchen vom Tisch und gab einen Tropfen auf seinen Zeigefinger. Dann beugte er sich wieder zu mir hinunter und hielt mir den Finger vors Gesicht.

„Mach schön weit auf für den Teufel", sagte er und grinste dabei anzüglich.

Ich trank den Tropfen (der für mich eher ein ganzer Mund voll war) von seinem Finger und biss ihm zu guter Letzt noch einmal kräftig in diesen hinein. Etwas Rache für seine blöden Sprüche musste schon sein.

„Oh, bissig, die kleine Dame", meinte Lucifer grinsend.

„Dreh dich um!", entgegnete ich wütend, während ich zu spüren begann, wie meine Gliedmaßen wieder länger wurden.

Tatsächlich folgte Lucifer einmal meiner Anweisung und drehte mir den Rücken zu, sodass ich ohne Scham wieder meine Klamotten anziehen konnte, als ich meine ursprüngliche Größe erreicht hatte. Wobei… Der Rock, den ich vorher getragen hatte, war nun ganz schön knapp geworden und mein T-Shirt ging nur noch bis zu meinem Bauchnabel.

„Was in Merlins Namen…", murmelte ich, als ich an mir hinunterblickte.

Bei meinem Ausruf drehte sich Lucifer um und beäugte mich kritisch von oben bis unten. Dann kam er auf mich zu, bis er direkt vor mir stand. Dabei fiel mir auf, dass ich ihm fast direkt in die Augen schauen könnte, ohne aufzublicken.

„Da hat wohl jemand zu viel Wachstums-Trank abbekommen", meinte Lucifer und schmunzelte.

„Also, ich möchte nicht sagen, dass es mir nicht gefällt."

Auffällig glitten seine Augen von meinem Gesicht zu meinem Bauch und zu meinem kurzen Rock.

„Bleibt das jetzt so?", fragte er interessiert.

„Nein", antwortete ich energisch und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Spätestens morgen hab ich wieder meine normale Größe, aber für jetzt… wird das wohl so bleiben." Ich schnaubte verärgert.

„Warum bist du überhaupt hier? Brauchst du wieder meine ‚Hexen-Dienste'?"

„Oh, ich würde jeden Dienst annehmen, den du mir bietest, Liebes", antwortete Lucifer, während seine Augen immer noch meinen Körper auf und ab glitten. Ich wurde rot und schnappte meinen Zauberstab.

„Schluss jetzt!", sagte ich und verwandelte meine Klamotten in eine lange Robe.

Nicht, dass es mir nicht gefallen würde, wenn er mich so ansah… Aber jeder dieser Blicke machte meinem Herzen Hoffnung, dass er mir irgendwann, vielleicht, unter besonderen Umständen, doch einmal eine Chance geben würde. Aber ich war eine alte Romantikerin und wusste, dass mir ein Mann wie Lucifer wohl oder übel das Herz brechen würde.

„Ich habe meine Mutter besucht", fing Lucifer an zu erzählen, doch ich unterbrach ihn.

„Die, die alle Zauberer und Hexen erschaffen hat?", fragte ich aufgeregt.

Lucifer zuckte elegant die Schulter.

„Soweit ich weiß, habe ich nur eine Mutter. Also ja, genau die. Jedenfalls war sie diejenige, die die Sterblichen zu Azraels Schwert gelockt hat. Sie wollte damit wohl Vaters Aufmerksamkeit bekommen, kannst du das fassen? Als würde er je auf so etwas Erbärmliches reagieren…"

Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

„Nun ja, auf jeden Fall gibt es Anhaltspunkte dafür, dass das Schwert im Yoga-Zentrum ist. Du musst ganz schnell mit Maze und meinem Bruder dort hin und nach dem Schwert suchen, bevor Detective Decker und ich dort ankommen."

„Moment mal… Ich dachte, dass du deinen Bruder getötet hast?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Mein anderer Bruder, Sera!", entgegnete Lucifer etwas genervt.

„Aha… und wo ist dieses Yoga-Zentrum?"

„Ich habe bereits alles organisiert. Detective Decker wartet draußen in meinem Auto und denkt, dass ich mir ein paar… Mittelchen aus der Apotheke besorgen will. Ist übrigens echt praktisch, dass dein Laden für Sterbliche wie eine Apotheke aussieht…" Er grinste wieder sein teuflisches Grinsen. „Nun gut, auf jeden Fall holen dich Maze und mein Bruder hier ab, sobald der Detektive und ich weg sind. Dann müsst ihr so schnell wie möglich ins Yoga-Studio kommen, aber des wird schon irgendwie gehen."

Fünfzehn Minuten nach diesem Vorfall stand ich tatsächlich mit Maze und Lucifers Bruder Amenadiel ein einem Büro innerhalb des Yoga-Zentrums. Die beiden waren sofort an meiner Türe gestanden, als Lucifer wieder gegangen war, sodass ich kaum Zeit hatte, meine verwandelte Robe in eine dehnbare Sportleggins und eines meiner oversized Ravenclaw-Quidditch-Trikots einzutauschen. In etwas anderes hätte mein nun einen Kopf größerer Körper nie hineingepasst.

Maze hatte mich kritisch beäugt, als ich ihr die Tür geöffnet worden.

„Du bist größer geworden", meinte sie nur. Dann wies sie auf den großen dunkelhäutigen Mann, der neben ihr stand.

„Serafina, Amenadiel. Amenadiel, Serafina. Das muss ausreichen."

Damit drehte sie sich wieder um und begann auf ein schwarzes Auto zuzulaufen, dass vor meiner Eingangstüre geparkt hatte.

Etwas eingeschüchtert blickte ich immer noch auf den beeindruckenden Mann vor mir. Wenn das Lucifers Bruder war, dann musste er ja ein… Engel sein?

„Freut mich sehr Sie kennenzulernen. Lucifer hat schon viel von Ihnen erzählt."

Das war eine Lüge, aber dem Mann zu sagen, dass ich bis vor fünf Minuten keine Ahnung hatte, dass er überhaupt existierte, war auch keine Option.

Amenadiel sah mich mit einem durchdringenden Blick an, dann lachte er schnaubend.

„Das hat er sicher nicht, aber die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Ich habe noch nie eine Hexe getroffen, Mutter war es immer wichtig ihre Schöpfung von uns fern zu halten."

„Ah, ja", sagte ich und wollte gerade zu weiterem belanglosem Smalltalk ansetzten, als mich ein genervtes „Kommt ihr jetzt endlich, oder was?!" unterbrach.

Schnell eilten Amenadiel und ich zu dem schwarzen Auto, in dem Maze schon an der Fahrerseite Platz genommen hatte. Nach einer sehr wilden Autofahrt waren wir im Yoga-Zentrum angekommen und hatten dort das besagte Büro betreten.

„Also, dann tu' mal dein Hexenwerk", forderte Maze mich auf.

Ich atmete einmal kurz durch und zückte meinen Zauberstab.

„Ihr fangt das Schwert aber schon ab, wenn es auf mich zufliegt?", fragte ich nervös.

„Wenn du weiter so blöde Fragen stellst und unsere Zeit verschwendest, durchsteche ich dich eigenhändig damit", zischte Maze.

Als Antwort zog ich eine Grimasse in ihre Richtung, welche sie direkt erwiderte.

„Keine Sorge, ich passe schon auf", beruhigte mich Amenadiel.

„Okay, ich nehme dich beim Wort. _Accio_ Azraels Schwert!"

Wieder spürte ich, wie meine Magie suchend durch den Zauberstab entfloss, doch auch diesmal fand sie nichts.

„Das Schwert ist nicht hier", sagte ich.

„Kann nicht sein! Bist du sicher, dass dein Hokuspokus funktioniert hat? Sah für mich nicht gerade beeindruckend aus", entgegnete Maze skeptisch.

„Klar hat es funktioniert", antwortete ich, etwas beleidigt, dass sie meine Fähigkeiten bei so einem leichten Zauber anzweifelte.

„Hm", machte Maze. „Amenadiel, wir nehmen das Büro auseinander. Los!"

Amenadiel verdrehte zwar die Augen, begann dann aber mit Maze gemeinsam alle Schränke zu durchwühlen. Beleidigt, dass sie mir nicht glaubten, stellte ich mich ins Eck und schmollte ein bisschen. Nach einer Weile wischte Maze frustriert ein paar Akten vom Schreibtisch.

„Nichts zu finden", sagte sie und kniff die Lippen zusammen.

„Ja, ich hab auch nichts", erwiderte Amenadiel.

„Hab' ich's euch nicht gesagt?", fragte ich mit Genugtuung.

„Jaja, du bist super schlau", äffte Maze.

Daraufhin drehte ich ihr die kalte Schulter zu und rümpfte die Nase (wir Ravenclaws waren leider kleine Besserwisser).

Maze wandte sich Amendiel zu und begann mit ihm über seine Mutter zu streiten. Mittlerweile glaubte ich, dass die Dämonin eine Art Streitsucht hatte. Ob ich wohl einen Trank dagegen brauen könnte? Nachdenklich kniff ich die Augenbrauen zusammen, wurde dann aber aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als wir Lucifers Oldtimer vorfahren hörten.

Wir verließen fluchtartig das Büro und liefen die Treppe hinunter zum Eingang des Yoga-Zentrums. Dort kam uns auch schon Lucifer entgegen.

„Und?", fragte er etwas gehetzt.

„Da ist kein Schwert", antwortete Amenadiel.

Lucifer seufzte.

„Alles klar, ihr müsst sofort von hier verschwinden. Sera, du weißt was zu tun ist."

Er schenkte mir ein kurzes Lächeln, das mein Herz direkt etwas höher schlagen ließ. Dann drehte er sich um und eilte Chloe entgegen, die gerade auf den Eingang des Yoga-Zentrums zukam.

„Gut festhalten", raunte ich Maze und Amenadiel zu, während ich beide am Arm packte. Sie tauschten etwas verwirrte Blicke aus, doch da hatte ich uns schon mit einem Knall aus dem Yoga-Zentrum disappariert.

Ich ließ uns vor Mazes schwarzem Auto wieder auftauchen und wurde augenblicklich von Schwindel und Übelkeit übermannt. Es war immerhin nicht so leicht zwei weitere Personen, dazu noch eine Dämonin und einen Engel, mal eben so zu transportieren. Ich stütze meine Hände auf meine Knie und atmete tief durch.

„Wow, was war das denn?", hörte ich Maze durch das Rauschen in meinen Ohren hindurch fragen.

„Echt praktisch, damit ist man noch schneller als mit Flügeln", kommentierte Amenadiel beeindruckt. „Echt eine super Erfindung von Mutter."

„Jaja, alles was deine Mutter macht ist genial. Sterblichen übermenschliche Kräfte geben? Perfekt! Ein tödliches Artefakt auf die Menschheit loslassen? Noch viel besser!"

Während die beiden sich noch weiter stritten, ließ der Schwindel und die Übelkeit langsam nach. Ich richtete mich vorsichtig auf und wandte mich dann an Maze und Amenadiel.

„Also", unterbrach ich die Kabbelei der beiden. „Da ihr mich ja hier nicht mehr braucht, würde ich jetzt nach Hause gehen."

„Ach, macht doch alle, was ihr wollt!", zischte Maze und stieg wieder in die Fahrerseite des Autos hinein.

Ich warf einem ziemlich verdutzt dreinschauenden Amenadiel noch ein schüchternes Lächeln zu, dann disapparierte ich erneut und landete schließlich wieder in meinem Labor, wo ich mich direkt ans Werk machte, um die angefangenen Kundenbestellungen fertigzustellen.

Abends hatte ich mich zufrieden mit einem Butterbier und meinem Kater Lio auf dem Sofa eingekuschelt, als Lucifer plötzlich in das Wohnzimmer stürmte.

Erschrocken fuhr ich hoch und verschüttete dabei mein halbes Butterbier über mich selbst und das Sofa. Lio miaute empört.

„Bei Merlins Bart, Lucifer, du kannst hier doch nicht einfach so reinstürmen! Wie kommst du überhaupt in meine Wohnung? Ich habe abgeschlossen!", fragte ich entgeistert.

Lucifer ignorierte meine Frage komplett und sagte stattdessen: „Ich weiß, wo das Schwert ist. Die Yoga-Lehrerin hat es. Du musst sofort mit mir mitkommen und es holen!"

„Aber…", etwas bedauernd blickte ich auf mein halb leeres Butterbier.

„Komm schon, Sera", sagte Lucifer, trat einen Schritt näher und sah mir tief in die Augen (welche übrigens immer noch in etwa auf Augenhöhe mit seinen waren). Und mal wieder bekam ich dieses Gefühl, das es mir verwehrte, diesem schönen Mann auch nur den kleinsten Wunsch zu verweigern. Ich wandte den Blick ab.

„Du tust es schon wieder", murmelte ich.

„Was denn?", fragte Lucifer mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Du beeinflusst mich!", warf ich ihm vor.

„Hat es denn funktioniert?", fragte er.

„… Ich zieh mir schnell was anderes an."

Lucifer lachte sein dunkles Lachen, wovon mir plötzlich ganz heiß wurde.

„Du bist ein Engel, Serafina", rief er mir nach, während ich schon in mein Schlafzimmer gegangen war.

„Eher eine Hexe", entgegnete ich trocken.

Kurze Zeit später standen wir im Haus der Yoga-Lehrerin.

„Hallo? Ist da jemand?", rief Lucifer, während wir durch den Flur des Hauses liefen.

Als wir um die Ecke bogen, sahen wir eine Frau in einem modern eingerichteten Wohnzimmer stehen und hinter ihr lag… eine Leiche mit einem Messer in der Brust. Oder besser gesagt, einem Schwert. Azraels Schwert. Ich zog entsetzt die Luft ein.

„Das wäre dann wohl ein schallendes ‚Ja'", beantwortete Lucifer seine Frage sarkastisch.

Die Yoga-Lehrerin versuchte, entsetzt durch ihr eigenes Verhalten, eine Erklärung für ihre Tat zu finden, doch mir war längst klar, dass das Schwert seinen Einfluss auf sie ausgeübt hatte. Selbst jetzt, als es in der Brust des Mannes steckte, konnte ich sein Flüstern hören: „Nimm Rache an jedem, der dir Unrecht getan hat… die Dursleys… Dumbledore… Maze…Sirius Black… die Dursleys…"

Unwillkürlich ging ich einen Schritt auf das Schwert, und damit auch die Leiche, zu.

„Sera!", flüsterte Lucifer eindringlich und nahm fest meine Hand in seine. „Reiß' dich zusammen!"

Ich blinzelte und nickte, während ich versuchte, das verführerische Flüstern des Schwertes in meinem Kopf auszublenden. Dabei musste ich mich so konzentrieren, dass ich kaum dem Gespräch zwischen Lucifer und der Yoga-Lehrerin folgen konnte. Lucifer musste meine Anspannung irgendwie gespürt haben, denn sein Daumen fing an beruhigend über meinen Handrücken zu kreisen.

So war ich auch überrascht, als plötzlich Chloe Decker, ein anderer Detective und weitere Polizisten in das Zimmer stürmten.

„L.A.P.D! Nehmen Sie die Hände hoch!", rief Chloe, ihre Waffe auf die Yoga-Lehrerin gerichtet.

Lucifer schob mich etwas hinter sich und ging dann langsam auf seine Kollegin zu, um ihr die Situation zu erklären. Gespannt blickte ich dem Geschehen zu, dabei wurde die Stimme des Schwertes in meinem Kopf tatsächlich immer leiser.

Die Yoga-Lehrerin wurde festgenommen und abgeführt. Schließlich drehte sich Lucifer wieder zu der am Boden liegenden Leiche um und stutze dann.

„Wo ist die Mordwaffe?", fragte er angespannt.

„Die Kollegen hätten sie nicht entfernen dürfen, ohne vorher Fotos zu machen!", entgegnete Chloe verwirrt.

„Oh, sie konnten nicht anders…", murmelte Lucifer düster, während er schnellen Schrittes aus dem Zimmer lief.

„Was machen Sie eigentlich hier?", fragte Chloe mich, als ob sie mich erst jetzt wirklich wahrgenommen hätte. „Und sind Sie gewachsen?"

Sie musterte mich eindringlich. Ich zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern und eilte dann Lucifer hinterher.

Ich fand ihn schließlich mit dem anderen Detective auf der Terrasse, neben einem großen Pool stehend. Lucifer und der Detective schienen miteinander zu streiten, dann begann der Detective mit einem Messer nach Lucifer zu stechen. Ich schlug mit entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. Bei genauerer Betrachtung erkannte ich, dass die Waffe in der Hand des Detectives gar kein Messer war, sondern… Azraels Schwert! Kein Wunder war die Stimme in meinem Kopf immer leiser geworden, dieser Mann musste unbemerkt das Schwert aus der Brust der Leiche gezogen haben und damit nach draußen gegangen sein!

Das Gerangel zwischen Lucifer und dem Detektive wurde immer hitziger, der Detektive stach unerbittlich immer wieder nach Lucifer, während dieser den Hieben auswich. Kurz war ich verwirrt- war Lucifer nicht unverwundbar? Aber Azraels Schwert, das Schwert des Engels des Todes war immerhin ein göttliches Artefakt… so wie Lucifer den Stichen auswich, musste es wohl oder übel die Macht haben ihn verletzen zu können.

Als einer der Stiche Lucifers Brust besonders knapp verfehlte, reagierte mein Körper wie von selbst. Ich riss meinen Zauberstab aus meinem Arm-Holster und schrie:

„_Accio_ Azraels Schwert!"

Und diesmal fand meine Magie was sie suchte. Das Schwert wurde aus der Hand des Detectivs gerissen und rauschte durch die Luft auf mich zu.

—Lucifers P.O.V.—

Lucifer sah noch wie das Schwert aus Dans Hand rutschte und in Seras Richtung flog. Diese stand mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab da und fing das Schwert mit der anderen Hand aus der Luft. Sie blickte kurz mit vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen auf ihre Hand, die nun das Schwert hielt und ihr entsetzter Blick traf den Lucifers. Dann änderte sich ihre Miene. Ihre strahlend grünen Augen verdunkelten sich und ihr Gesicht formte eine Fratze des Hasses. Lucifer wusste, was auch immer sie vorhatte, er musste die (aktuell nicht ganz so) kleine Hexe schnell aufhalten. Mit einem mächtigen Sprung hastete er an Dan vorbei, der nur verwirrt blinzelte. Lucifer bekam gerade noch so Seras Arm zu fassen, als er auch schon in einen Strudel aus bunten Farben gezogen wurde. Sera brachte sie wohl an einen anderen Ort. Der Teufel in Lucifer fragte sich, auf wen sie wohl einen solchen Hass hatte, dass sie ihn, natürlich durch den Einfluss des Schwertes, umbringen wollte. Dieser Frage konnte er aber nicht weiter nachgehen, da er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte. Der bunte Strudel löste sich langsam auf und Lucifer sah sich aufmerksam um.

Sera hatte sie in ein Wohngebiet gebracht, seiner Meinung nach ein ziemlich langweiliges. Jedes Haus glich dem anderen, die kleinen Gärten waren akkurat gerichtet. Lucifer war klar, welche Art von Menschen in so einer Gegend wohnen würden. Die triste, langweilige Art. Aber so sehr er selbst alles, was trist und langweilig war verabscheute, war ihm doch nicht klar, weshalb Sera einen (oder mehrere?) dieser Menschen wohl umbringen wollte. Beim Gedanken an die Hexe fiel Lucifer auf, dass diese sich wohl aus seiner Umklammerung gelöst haben musste, denn sie stand nicht mehr neben ihm. Er konnte sie weiter vorne erkennen, wie sie durch ein Gartentor in eines der Grundstücke trat. Azraels Schwert hielt sie immer noch fest umklammert, genau so wie ihren Zauberstab. Eilig lief Lucifer ihr hinterher. Im Garten fing er sie ab und hielt erneut ihr Handgelenk fest.

„Sera, hör mir zu, du willst diese Menschen doch gar nicht erstechen- "

Sera drehte ihm den Kopf zu und ihr hübscher Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, welches Lucifer unter normalen Umständen sehr attraktiv gefunden hätte, wäre da nicht der wahnhafte Ausdruck in ihren Augen gewesen.

„Wer hat denn was von erstechen gesagt? Diese Familie soll BRENNEN!"

Und bevor Lucifer auch nur ein Wort entgegen konnte, hob sie die Hand, mit welcher sie ihren Zauberstab umklammerte und zischte: „_Fiendfyre_"

Augenblicklich schossen lodernde Flammen aus ihrem Stab hervor. Lucifer meinte sogar, dass er einige Wesen, wie etwa Drachen, in den Flammen erkennen konnte. Solche Flammen hatte er schon einmal gesehen, aber nicht auf Erden. Nein, solche Flammen gab es eigentlich nur in der Hölle.

„Sera!", sagte Lucifer eindringlich und versuchte irgendwie den Verstand der Hexe zu erreichen. „Du hast Höllenfeuer gerufen! Es wird die ganze Nachbarschaft zerstören, wenn du es nicht aufhältst!"

Kurz flackerte etwas in Seras Blick.

„Die… die ganze Nachbarschaft? Aber ich wollte doch nur die Dursleys…"

Dann wurde ihr Blick wieder dunkel.

„Sie haben Harry jahrelang misshandelt. Im Schrank unter der Treppe hat er gelebt! SIE SOLLEN BRENNEN!"

Angefacht durch ihren Zorn stiegen weitere Wesen aus den Flammen empor, während diese dem Haus unaufhaltsam immer näher kamen. Lucifer wurde langsam etwas unruhig.

„Sera, hör mir zu! Du kannst sie nicht einfach töten. Weißt du, was das für Konsequenzen haben würde?"

„Mich interessieren die Konsequenzen nicht!"

„Bitte, Sera, kämpf gegen das Schwert an! Lass es nicht eine solche Macht über dich haben! Du bist besser als das! Ich bin bei dir, siehst du?"

Lucifer hob seine Hand, in welcher er ihre umklammert hielt. Auch Sera schaute nun auf ihre miteinander verbundenen Hände. Wieder flackerte etwas in ihrem Blick.

„Lucifer… nimm mir dieses verfluchte Schwert ab!"

Unter augenscheinlich größter Anstrengung hielt sie ihm das Schwert hin. So schnell wie möglich entriss er es ihr und verwahrte es sicher in seiner eigenen Hand.

—Serafinas P.O.V.—

Ich blinzelte und sah mich verwirrt um. Es war, als ob sich plötzlich ein Schleier hob, der sich zuvor über meinen Kopf gesenkt hatte. Lucifer und ich standen im Vorgarten der Dursleys und waren umringt von-

„Ist das etwa Höllenfeuer?!", keuchte ich erschrocken auf.

„Ja", antwortete Lucifer mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Du hast es gerufen, also bitte, ruf es auch wieder zurück!"

„Ich weiß aber nicht wie!", entgegnete ich panisch.

Lucifer sah mich entgeistert an.

„Was meinst du damit, du weißt nicht wie?"

„Höllenfeuer zu beschwören ist verboten, das lernt man nicht einfach in der Schule! Du bist der Teufel, hol du des doch zurück!"

„Ich habe es aber nicht beschworen!", presste Lucifer zwischen zusammengekniffenen Lippen hervor.

„Hör zu, Sera, das Feuer ernährt sich von deinen negativen Gefühlen, deiner Wut, deiner Angst… Atme durch. Lass das Negative los."

Ich lachte hysterisch auf.

„Warst du etwa zu lange in diesem Yoga-Zentrum?!"

„Das ist kein Witz", sagte Lucifer und griff nach meiner rechten Hand, mit der ich immer noch meinen Zauberstab umklammerte.

„Komm schon, Sera, wir schaffen das zusammen. Denk an was Positives. Ruf das Feuer zurück."

Noch etwas skeptisch blickte ich ihn an, doch dann schloss ich tatsächlich die Augen und atmete tief ein. Zuerst stieg mir nur der Geruch von verbranntem Gras in die Nase, doch dann spürte ich, wie Lucifer meine Hand sanft drückte. Meine Gedanken wanderten zum heutigen Morgen, als ich Lucifers Hand in meinen Haaren gespürt hatte… Dann dachte ich an Lio, meinen wunderbaren Kater, der sicher schon zuhause auf mich wartete… Dann dachte ich an Harry, der mir gegenüber langsam auftaute… Ich dachte an Ella, die mich einfach so akzeptiert hatte und sich immer aufrichtig zu freuen schien, wenn sie mich sah… und dann war da noch meine liebe beste Freundin Katie, mit der ich unbedingt mal wieder etwas unternehmen wollte…

Plötzlich merkte ich, wie das Knistern des Feuers immer leiser wurde, bis ich es schließlich gar nicht mehr hören konnte.

„Du hast es tatsächlich geschafft!", sagte Lucifer und ich meinte, einen etwas überraschten Unterton in seiner Stimme wahrzunehmen. Ich war allerdings viel zu erleichtert, um mich darüber aufzuregen. Im Gegenteil, ich ließ mich von meinen Gefühlen leiten und schlang meine Arme um seinen muskulösen Torso.

„Oh Merlin, zum Glück hat das funktioniert", murmelte ich in seine breite Brust hinein.

Lucifer lachte leise, wodurch sein Brustkorb leicht vibrierte.

„Es sieht außerdem so aus, als ob du deine normale Größe wieder erreicht hättest. Das hat auch seine Vorteile, finde ich", sagte er und ich spürte, wie sich seine Arme um mich schlangen und er sein Kinn auf meinem Kopf legte.

Als meine Gefühle ihr euphorisches Hoch überwunden hatten, bemerkte ich, dass ich wohl etwas stürmisch gewesen war. Ich wurde rot und löste mich aus seinen Armen.

„Äh… sorry", stammelte ich, doch Lucifer lächelte nur und strich mir sanft eine Haarsträhne hinter mein Ohr.

„Von mir aus kannst du dich jeder Zeit so auf mich stürzen", entgegnete er mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Aber… könntest du uns jetzt vielleicht wieder zurück nach L.A. bringen?"

Ich lachte und fasste seine Hand. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den verbrannten Garten der Dursleys apparierte ich uns zurück nach Hause.

Hallo:) nach einer langen Pause habe ich es endlich mal wieder geschafft ein Kapitel zu schreiben! Vielen Dank an alle, die ein Review hinterlassen haben:) Ich freue mich immer wieder, eure Meinungen zu Sera und ihrer Geschichte zu lesen. Außerdem möchte ich mich bei allen bedanken, die diese Story favorisiert oder zu ihren Alerts hinzugefügt haben!

Bleibt gesund!

Eure Tessa


End file.
